Todo mi amor eres tú
by Aru Stark Black
Summary: Una historia de amor muy diferente entre una estrella POP y una fan


iTodo mi amor eres Tú

Cap1.- En el parque.

Era una hermosa tarde de verano un grupo de chicas llamadas las ¨Dirty Girls¨estaban de vacaciones, en 1 parque de diversiones, habían decidido pasar sus vacaciones en los Angeles, quizás podían encontrar a su artista, cantante favorito en el mundo.

El parque era uno de los más divertidos en el mundo, era Disneylandia, las tres se estaban divirtiendo, era el segundo día que se encontraban en California, durante el primer día, se habían pasado buscando cosas de colección en 1 tienda especializada, las tres integrantes del grupo fueron ese día al parque se encontraban completamente felices, lo habían conseguido tenían artículos hermosos de él del amor del club.

Delante de ellas iba un hombre con una gabardina color caqui y sombrero con una extraña barba, al parecer se estaba divirtiendo, al parecer el hombre iba volteando de 1 lado a otro buscando a alguien o tal vez escondiéndose de algo ó de alguien.

La chica morena de anteojos de aspecto tímido -estoy muy feliz- dijo sonriendo-encontré cosas muy lindas de él, se ve muy guapo en esa deje bien guardada en mi maleta, junto con lo demás.

Otra chica un poco más baja de estatura pero no tanto de un cabello largo castaño de aspecto seductor-si las cosas que compramos son geniales, ¿ustedes creen que lo encontremos aquí?

Yo creo que si-dijo la de gafas-

Si además que tal si nos lleva a su casa-dijo con desparpajo-

El hombre al parecer las iba escuchando disimuladamente con una sonrisa en los labios, las tres se dirigían a la misma atracción que el hombre al parecer. La menor de las 3 chicas iba demasiado emocionada y no se fijo cuando choco contra el pato Donald y los dos cayeron al piso dándose un gran golpe.

Gui-gritaron las 2 chicas corriendo hacia la más pequeña para ir ayudarla-

Aru chan, Kimi chan-dijo llorando Gui-mi cabecita, me pegue muy fuerte.

El hombre que iba caminando enfrente de ellas se volteo y se agacho para ver si se encontraba bien la niña, poniéndole una mano grande y demasiado blanca sobre la cabeza de la niña.

¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto en 1 susurro el hombre, su voz se oía amable y cariñosa a los cual la pequeña respondió sonrojándose (ajajá a todos se les olvido el pato)

Gracias-dijo gui-

Gui ¿estas bien?-dijo la castaña- no vuelvas a correr de ese modo

Si te puedes lastimar en verdad. Y que haremos-dijo la de lentes-

Aru chan no me regañas-dijo Gui dirigiéndose a la chica de lentes- y si estoy bien Kimi chan-hablándole a la castaña-

El pobre pato Donald seguía tirado en el suelo y nadie lo ayudaba, el hombre del sombrero se despidió de ellas con suma amabilidad y regalándoles una sonrisa-hasta luego niñas, que disfruten su día en el parque- dijo con dulzura.

Esas manos las he visto en otro lado-dijo Aru chan fijándose en esas manos extremadamente blancas y grandes, al parecer se encontraban maquilladas- ¿no puede ser él o sí?

La castaña se quedo fijamente mirando la sonrisa del sujeto y los labios del mismo- esos labios los he visto antes-dijo con incredulidad-lo tuvimos frente a nosotras.

Gui se quedo viendo los ojos castaños y se quedo impresionada por ellos-son tan parecidos a los de él no con alegría.

No puede ser era él -dijeron las tres al mismo tiempo con emoción contenida en su voz.- era MICHAEL JACKSON

Espero que les guste esta historia, la cual no es la primera que escribo, espero que les agrade, y den sus opiniones.

Cap. 2.-la invitación.

Los pensamientos de Michael estaban trabajando demasiado rápido esas tres chicas sí que eran fans, escucho todo lo que decían y que más lógico que fueran sus fans por que las tres llevaban playeras con fotos de él en distintas poses, lo cual le producía alegría pero vergüenza al mismo tiempo, le alegraba que muchas personas confiaran en él y que lo quisieran ,esas chicas al parecer lo querían mucho por su manera de comportarse demasiado alocada bueno al menos en apariencia se dio cuenta que una tenía aspecto tímido al igual que él con personas que no conocía, otra era demasiado seductora cosa que a él le habían dicho que era lo cual no lo creía en lo más mínimo( ajajá que lindo mi MJ), y la más pequeña era una niña una jovencita disfrutando alegremente de las atracciones como él.

Las estaba observando de lejos como se divertían y en un momento de esos, la castaña que su nombre era Kimi le lanzo el agua a la chica de lentes cuyo nombre era Aru Chan a la cual su cabello lacio se le comenzó a enrizar

Me mojaste mi cabello-dijo Aru chan-me tarde toda la mañana en dejarlo liso.

Jeje je no te molestes-dijo Kimi riéndose-por cierto ¿por dónde andará Michael?

Lo vid por alla, hace rato- Gui comentó, mientras comía unos nachos con mucho queso y jalapeños.

No debieras comer tanto de eso, ya casi iremos a comer-dijo Kimi viendo los nachos-

Saben que me gustaría chicas-dijo Aru con voz muy baja casi en tono de misterio y acercándose a las chicas- poder platicar con él y tocar una de sus manos- brillándole los ojos.

O probar esos labios tan carnosos y sensuales, darles de besos una y mil veces-dijo Kimi con cara de fascinación-

O poder acariciar su rostro-dijo Gui con un nacho en la mano-

Y las tres comenzaron a reírse y comenzaron a caminar hacia otro sitio del parque, o más bien dirigiéndose hacia el restaurante porque a pesar de que habían comido muchas cosas chatarras eso no era alimento y las tres necesitaban agua pura por que se la habían gastado tirándosela a la ropa.

Michael observó su reloj era el momento de comer, sé sentía demasiado solo en esos momentos por eso fue ese día a Disney, se disfrazo y fue, lo más fácil hubiera sido que llamara a la administración del parque y pedir de favor que lo cerraran para él unas cuantas horas, pero necesitaba oír gente, verla, sentirla y le había alegrado el día ese trío de niñas.

Se dispuso a caminar rumbo al restaurante cuando se dio cuenta que las tres amigas iban enfrente de él, iban platicando muy juntas que no oía nada de lo que decían, si no era educado escuchar las conversaciones ajenas y menos de chicas, eso no era caballeroso ni mucho menos educado, lo que sucedía es que sus voces y risas sonaban tan llenas de vida

Las chicas iban caminando despacio sabían que Michael iba detrás de ellas, no siguiéndolas pero a la mejor igual ya tenía hambre como ellas, y a la mejor hasta entraría en el mismo restaurante que ellas, ojala y si

Deberíamos invitarlo a comer-dijo Kimi- véanlo está solo y comer solo no es bueno

Yo opino igual-respondió Aru chan con tono calmado- no quiero que este solo estando yo, la más bonita, dulce, tierna.

Gui y Kimi rodaron los ojos cuando Aru chan comenzaba a auto halagarse tardaba como veinte minutos(o eso sentían ellas).

Si vamos a decirle-grito Gui-

Cállate-las dos le taparon la boca- y al voltear se dieron cuenta que Michael había observado toda la escena y se pusieron rojas.

Continuaron caminando rumbo al área de restaurantes del parque debían elegir el lugar en que comerían seguían con el dilema de invitar o no a Michael

Si hagámoslo-se detuvo Aru y dijo- lo único que puede pasar es que diga que no.

Exacto, pero sería muy feo Kimi-me sentiría rechazada.

Voy a decirle- se regreso Gui decidida-

Gui-corrieron Aru y Kimi tras ella- espera

Michael iba completamente desprevenido si veía a las chicas pero nunca se espero que la más pequeña se volteara y viniera hacía a él con paso decidido y le dijera las siguientes palabras.

Sabemos quién eres y que andas solo por el parque ¿quieres comer con nosotras? -dijo la niña con soltura.

Lo habían descubierto pero no gritaron ni nada entonces sonrió.

Claro que aceptó chicas-contesto sonriéndoles-

Aquí termina el segundo cap. Espero que les haya agradado nya.

Cap. 3- en el restaurante.

Los 4 se dirigieron hacía el restaurante las chicas iban un poco cohibidas Michael Jackson iba junto a ellas, hablándoles y riéndose, él era como se lo habían imaginado, amable , simpático, y sobre todo un encanto de hombre( jajá, MJ yuumi).

¿Cuánto tiempo se quedaran en los Ángeles chicas?-pregunto Michael con timidez-desde hacía mucho tiempo no se sentía a gusto con mujeres, es más exceptuando de Lisa Marie, las mujeres siempre habían estado con él por su fama o lo habían buscado por que era famoso, incluso algunas fans eran tan estresantes que siempre se terminaba sintiendo acosado y perseguido por ellas, pero estas tres chicas no eran así, lo habían descubierto cuando ayudo a la más pequeña a levantarse y no habían armado escándalo alguno como siempre lo terminaban haciendo sus fans.

Estamos de vacaciones de verano-comento aru chan-cuando terminen regresaremos a nuestras actividades. Aunque no sé si regresar a la universidad este año-concluyo la morena.

Bueno no hablemos de eso ahora- dijo Kimi chan- tu papá te envió aquí para que olvidaras eso, Ok

Está bien-comento sin ánimos Aru chan-

Si vamos a divertirnossssssssssssssss-grito Gui levantando ambos puños-

Michael observó detenidamente a las tres amigas, Aru chan guardaba un secreto lo más probable algo demasiado fuerte que la quiere hacer dejar la universidad, Kimi era realmente una chica alegre y atractiva, y la pequeña Gui era muy entusiasta, se la estaba pasando súper bien.

La comida era buffet con mucha clase de alimentos, las chicas insistieron en pagar todo, pero la verdad él no lo podía permitir que ellas pagaran los alimentos

Entonces se quedaran todo el verano? -pregunto Mike

Si-respondieron las tres-

Me gustaría invitarlas a neverland, se que les agradara- comento sonriendo MJ-

En serio? ¿Y podremos acariciar a tus mascotas?-pregunto emocionada Gui

Desde luego- respondió Mike

¿ En verdad?, a mí me encantan los animales, de hecho quisiera ser veterinaria, es que son tan hermosos y dulces-comenzó a hablar Aru Chan con un brillo en los ojos.

Te gustan los animales-pregunto MJ-

Si me encantan-contesto Aru con un sonrojo en las mejillas, Mike le había tomado la mano.

Kimi y Gui fruncieron el entrecejo, le había tomado su Mike la mano a Aru chan que suerte tenía esa niña en muchos momentos.

Y la podremos recorrer-comento oportunamente Kimi con sonrisa inocente- es que me gustaría recorrer todos tus juegos, ¿me invitas a subir contigo?

Desde luego, podrás subir a todos los que quieras y las veces que quieran-respondió un Michael amable y tierno en su tono de voz.

Los 4 terminaron de comer y salieron del restaurante cuando vieron la hora las chicas se percataron que eran más de las 8 de la noche y tenían que regresar al hotel ya que los padres de Gui no tardarían hablar

Al momento de despedirse Michael les dio un suave beso en la mejilla a cada una de las tres amigas, prometiéndoles que mañana el mismo pasaría por ellas al hotel para llevarlas a neverland a pasar el día con él y si era posible el resto de las vacaciones…. Continuara.

Aquí termina el tercer cap., como se dan cuenta las chicas irán a neverland, que emoción nyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Capítulo 4.- Disfrutando Neverland.

Llegando al hotel las tres chicas llegaron a su habitación había sido el mejor día de sus vidas, si no lo podían creer habían conocido a Michael Jackson, su artista favorito, eran sus fans desde que se acordaban, las tres se habían conocido por casualidad, y lo que las unió fue él hombre con el quien pasaron toda la tarde.

Estoy feliz, creo que no me lavare la mano, era tan cálida-dijo con un brillo en los ojos aru chan- jejeje mi sueño hecho realidad y mientras dijo esto se puso a girar como bailarina de ballet por toda la habitación, mientras que Kimi y Gui se quedaban atónitas, hacia mucho tiempo que no veían a Aru tan feliz.

Mañana iremos a neverland,mañana iremos a neverland-comenzó a gritar Gui, saltando en la cama-que felicidad, imagínense conoceremos su casa.

Si que felicidad, Yo si pienso robarle un beso a Mike-soltó con desenvoltura Kimi- que te de un beso

Ay ya cállate-gritaron Aru y Gui lanzándole una almohada y así comenzando una guerra que duro varios minutos, al finalizar cayeron en la cama las tres y se comenzaron a reír, eran momentos divertidos los cuales estaban disfrutando al máximo.

Creo que deberíamos dormir chicas-sugirió Aru chan-

Si, mañana nos espera un día mejor que hoy-comentó con voz ilusionada Kimi chan- conoceremos la casa de Mike.

Mike estan adorable- continuo hablando Kimi-vieron que tierno se comporto con nosotras, que dulce y el beso que me dio en la mejilla,duró mas que el que les dio a ustedes.

Aru y Gui se vieron y movieron la cabeza de un lado a otro,mejor vamos a Dormir-dijo Gui- y así las tres amigas comenzaron a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente por el teléfono de la habitación desde la recepción les llamaron

Bueno-contesto Gui- diga(si seguía durmiendo)

Buenos días señorita, aquí esta un chofer por ustedes quiere saber si tardaran mucho en bajar?

El choferrrrr kyaaaaaaaaa-grito cayéndose de la cama-

¿Quién es Gui?-pregunto Aru chan saliendo del baño ya lista- el chofer de Michael?,vamos niña apúrate y cámbiate.

Ya las tres estaban listas y bajaron a la recepción del hotel y ahí estaba el chofer quien amablemente al auto negro que estaba frente a la entrada del mismo, dentro del mismo se encontraba él hombre más guapo que habían visto en toda su vida, vestido todo de negro con 1 aroma delicioso que invadía todo la parte trasera de la tres chicas entraron con timidez y le sonrieron al hombre.

Buenos días Michael-lo saludo Kimi alegremente,dandole un beso muy cerca de los labios ha Mike-esta bonito el día, no lo crees-se movia con mucha desenvoltura-

Hola Mike- lo saludo Gui. Sentándose de inmediato al lado del hombre- me quede dormida jejeje,si no hablan de la recepción,estas dos me hubiesen dejado en el hotel-haciendo un puchero-

Que ondita Mike, esta bonito el día,no lo crees-le dijo Aru-

Buenos días, niñas , y no creo que te dejaran pequeña-sonriéndole a Gui y poniendo su mano en la cabeza de la pequeña-¿verdad que no la dejarían?

Claro que no-dijeron rápidamente las chicas-

Llegaron a Neverland era el sitio más precioso que sus ojos habían observado, y era todo verde con muchos árboles y era súper tranquilo, era el sitio perfecto donde podían vivir y no sentir que pasaba el tiempo, Michael observaba a las chicas, la sonrisa en su rostro, si había hecho lo correcto en invitarlas eran alegres y muy simpáticas, le gustaba tener gente en su casa lo hacían sentir vivo, después de que Lisa se fue se sentía solo y triste no podía entender por que lo había dejado, él le entrego todo de su ser y ella no lo supo valorar.

Era un día hermoso del verano si en esas 24 horas pasaron demasiado cosas, fue al parque para distraerse y ahí conoció a 3 niñas muy alegres.

Esto esta precioso-comento Kimi-mucho mas de lo que podía haber imaginado o soñado. Me gustaría vivir aquí, mientras dijo esto tomo el brazo de Michael, él cual le sonrío.

Si quieren pueden quedarse todo el tiempo que quieran, si pasar aquí todas las vacaciones que les faltan, la pasaremos excelente,nos divertiremos,veremos películas de estrenó, comeros cosas ricas.-expresó un Michael, emocionado y sincero- e igual tomo la mano de Kimi.

Si es eso se lo deberíamos comunicárselo a nuestros padres, no podemos dejar el hotel así como si nada-dijo Aru-pero si seria lindo quedarnos aquí.

Siiiii vamos a quedarnos-grito Gui y se le colgó a Michael en la espalda-

Y así comenzó el primer día de vacaciones en Neverland.

Cap5- ¿Quiénes son ellas y que hacen aquí?

Ese día regresaron al hotel con la promesa de que pasarían el resto de las vacaciones en neverland, el mismo Michael las acompaño al hotel. Diciéndoles que pasaría por ellas a la mañana siguiente para comenzar sus vacaciones, e igual esperando que sus padres les dieran permiso para pasar el resto de las vacaciones en su propiedad.

Al entrar en la habitación notaron que estaba extraña muy ordenada, bueno si sabían que las mucamas las arreglaban en el hotel, pero ese orden era extremo y un poco angustiante.

Alguien está en nuestra habitación chicas-dijo Aru con tono de miedo en su voz- y disponiéndose a salir de la misma

A donde creen que van?- se oyó una voz potente desde la puerta del baño, la dueña de esa voz, era una chica alta de cuerpo esbelto con forma, al caminar se le notaba la seguridad, el cabello negro era corto hasta la barbilla respondía al nombre de Rosean.

Rossane -gritaron las 3 chicas y corrieron para darle un abrazo-

¿Cuándo llegaste?-la primera en hablar fue Kimi

¿Dónde estuvieron todo el día?¿sabían que llegaba hoy?- a interrogar Rossane- parece que se hubieran olvidado de mí.

Nunca nos olvidaríamos de ti-respondió aru con sinceridad-pero sucedieron muchas cosas ayer en Disney no es correcto chicas.

Si -contestaron Kimi y Gui-

Díganme porque se olvidaron de mí y no salgan que conocieron a Britney Spearsssssssss-dijo divertida-

Nanay- contesto Aru-fue mucho mejor, conocimos a MICHAEL JACKSON

Rossane se quedo paralizada no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, sus amigas habían conocido a Michael Jackson el rey del pop, porque no había viajado con ellas desde el principio, si pero no tenía que quedarse unos días en casa con sus Padres y por eso no lo pudo ver, ni oler ni sentir, se pondría a llorar en cualquier momento.

Y como es?-dijo con tristeza-

Ps mañana lo trataras, por que vendrá por nosotros para pasar las vacaciones en Neverland, le comentábamos que llegabas hoy y dijo que te podíamos invitar-contesto Kimi sonriendo-

En verdad?-pregunto Rossane-

Si, el quiere conocerte-aru chan hablo en ese momento- dice que por qué no comenzaste las vacaciones con nosotras y le respondimos que tenias que pasar tiempo con tus Padres y bueno nada más.

¿Ya decidiste algo?-interrogo Rossane- mirando fijamente a Aru chan.

Si, el primer día fui a la universidad de California y está decidido me mudare aquí en el nuevo semestre o esperare hasta el próximo año pero aquí.-contesto con firmeza Aru chan-

Es tu decisión-comento Kimi chan con voz seria- pero eso sería huir y tú no hiciste nada.

Si pero el juez ordeno restricción más de 100 km y sé que él no la cumplirá mejor me voy yo, además California es bonita y la Universidad muy buena- dijo sonriendo la morena-

Ya díganme Michael es tan guapo como en las fotos-interrumpió Rossane- no es que no me preocupe lo que te pasa Aru-argumento la de cabello corto-pero me muero por saberlo jeje jeje. Perdón.

Bueno es más que guapo-comenzó a hablar Gui- muy pero muy muy muy guapo.

Si y muy amable sus manos son suaves y fuertes-suspiro Aru.

Ah y huele delicioso-concluyo Kimi-ya lo veras.

A la mañana siguiente el mismo carro negro se estaciono enfrente del hotel, el hombre que iba en su interior en esa ocasión iba vestido de blanco con negro y el mismo delicioso aroma invadía todo el automóvil en su parte trasera.

Buenos días chicas-saludo amablemente y con voz llena de ternura Michael-ella es su amiga Rossane, mucho gusto tomándole la mano y dándole un suave beso en la mejilla. Rossane se sonrojo al instante y no supo que decir y de inmediato ocupo el lugar derecho junto a Michael., mientas que Aru y Gui peleaban para ocupar el lugar izquierdo junto a él, cosa que nadie se percata y la triunfadora fue Aru chan.

Al llegar a neverland Michael les enseño sus habitación 1 por cada una, pero las chicas le comentaron que si podían compartir ya que las pijamadas eran lo más divertido del mundo y así pueden hablar durante horas a lo cual Michael les dijo que tenían toda la razón del mundo.

Mientras estaban en el jardín planeando la guerra de globos de esa tarde serian 2 equipos uno conformado por Michael,Kimi,Aru y un amigo de Michael y el otro conformado por Gui,Rossane, y otros dos amigos de él.

Nunca he perdido una guerra de globos-comento Michael feliz y era verdad llevaban más de la mitad de la guerra y el único que permanecía seco era él. Aru tenía su cabello totalmente rizado por lo mojada que estaba, a Kimi toda su ropa estaba mojada y comenzaba a estornudar, Gui estaba contenta e incluso no se quitaba cuando le lanzaban un globo y por último Rossane igual parecía que se habia metido al alberca con ropa.

Y el ganador de esta guerra de globos de agua Soy YO-se autonombro Michael ganador-

Durante la tarde cuando las chicas estaban cambiadas y arregladas Michael les propuso ver una película que le acababan de enviar el estudio de la Warner(pongan la quieran que haya sido estrenada en 1996), a lo cual a las chicas les fascino la idea cuando en ese momento por el teléfono que comunicaba a toda la casa, le informaron que hermana acababa de llegar a visitarlo y que traía visita con ella.

Las chicas se voltearon a ver intrigadas cual de las hermanas de MJ sería, con que no fuera Latoya, porque ellas habían hecho el club anti Toya Jackson por todas las declaraciones crueles y feas que había hecho en contra de su Mike.

Una mujer parecida a Michael entro en la habitación y se siguió derecho ignorando a las cuatro chicas como si estas fueran sirvientes de la casa ni siquiera saludo, se dirigió en exclusiva a al hombre.

Hola Michael, como estas hermano?-pregunto la mujer

Bien Toya-respondió Michael en verdad le molestaba que llegaran a su casa sin ser invitados y más que llegaran acompañados, no importaba que fuera su propia familia.

Te acuerdas de usako,mi amiga-interrogo la mujer-ella si de ti y mucho

Y sin más la mujer que se encontraba al lado de ella se acerco a Michael y le dio un gran beso, la mujer era mucho más baja de estatura que las chicas de cabello color rubio amarillento y de aspecto descuidado en su ropa, cuando soltó a Michael del beso volteo y con gran petulancia voleo hacía donde estaban las 4 amigas, las miro fijamente y pregunto con voz chillona.

¿Quién diablos son ellas y que hacen aquí?

Las amigas se quedaron viendo entre ellas….

Cap6- Esta es mi casa.

Las amigas se quedaron viendo entre ellas, ¿Quién se creía esa tipa en hablarles así? Ellas no eran cualquiera, Aru chan se le quedo viendo a la mujer de cabello chillante, sabía que la había visto en algún otro sitio pero ahora que la veía de frente la reconocía perfectamente, si era Usako una tipa que la sacaron de la universidad de Harvard porque reprobó todas las materias, por intrigas de esa falsa rubia, había tenido muchos problemas con el que era su novio, si por motivo de esa era el por qué se iba a mudar a California, meses atrás la mujer tenía el cabello negro, por eso no la reconocieron.

Tu-espeto la mujer-no creí que tuvieras tan mal gusto en elegir tus amistades Michael ¿ en qué depósito de basuras las encontraste?-dijo con desprecio, barriéndolas con la vista

Michael a pesar de su amabilidad con todas las personas, no le agradaba que llegaran sin invitación a su casa y menos que esas personas insultaran a sus invitados-

Te pediré de favor Usako que no insultes a mis invitadas-hablo Michael con voz suave pero decidida- ellas son 4 lindas personas que me reconocieron en Disney y no armaron escándalo como la mayoría de los fans, fueron muy discretas, pero sobre todo lindas-volteo para dedicarles una sonrisa-

Gracias Michael-respondieron las chicas-pero esta señorita siempre es así con nosotras, nunca nos quiso y menos en Harvard -dijo Kimi sonriendo malignamente-si más bien creo que no lo olvido. Reprobaste 3 veces el primer año? O fue mi imaginación? -termino de enumerar Kimi, las cosas de Usako.

Usako las miraba con rabia Michael las había defendido, Kimi chan la había puesto en ridículo delante de Latoya y Michael, para ellos casi terminaba la universidad, pero ahora esa castaña, había tirado su mentira por tanto tiempo bien oculta por eso las odiaba a las 4,siempre conseguían lo querían y con todos era igual, en muchas ocasiones siempre las preferían no sabía si era porque eran lindas físicamente o porque siempre se mostraban amables con los demás, asistían a actividades que apoyaban a la beneficencia y muchas cosas, por eso les eran simpáticas a muchas personas y ahora resultaba que le iban a robar a su Michael.

Está bien Michael, perdón chicas-contesto sonriendo- olvidemos todo lo que sucedió antes.

Las amigas se voltearon a ver, esa mujer era rara y demasiado hipócrita, por su causa su amiga había sido atacada por el que era su novio en ese instante, por todos los chismes que había dicho sobre Aru chan y más ella en el juicio dos meses antes dijo que Aru chan siempre se metía en problemas, que era muy agresiva, más aparte de que tenía como 5 relaciones más aparte de la de su "novio", lo cual no fue tomado en cuenta ya que los supuestos chicos, hablaron en dicho juicio que Aru chan era su amiga,, es más la habían llevado al hospital después de que su ex novio la atacara.

Perfecto disculpas aceptadas por lo de hoy-hablo Aru chan-pero lo de la universidad nunca. Creo que me retirare a dormir fueron muchas cosas el día de hoy, gracias por tu amabilidad Michael-acercándose y dándole un beso en la mejilla-

Aru-hablo Rossane- espera.

Ustedes quédense hablamos más al rato- y se fue la morena directo a su habitación-

Mientras en el comedor las chicas se la pasaban bien, pero algo entristecidas porque su amiga no estaba ahí, pero a la vez molestas y enojadas por que Usako, se había sentado al lado de Michael, mientras no paraba de tomarle el brazo y sonreírle como tonta. En verdad que esa tipa era odiosa, fea y zorra.

Si las conocí en la Universidad, y Kimi es 1 bromista soy su superiora, yo no he reprobado, soy muy inteligente.

Jajá comenzó a reírse Gui. Jajá que graciosa eres, Jasa pensé que Rossane era tu Tutor en 3 materias por que eras muy inepta para aprender literatura, metodología y taller de redacción.

Mira niña no hables cuando la gente mayor está conversando-le espeto Usako-

Creo que te estás comportando muy impertinente Usako, recuerda esta es MI casa y tienes que respetar a mis invitados si no te pediré que te vayas.

Esa niña es una maleducada, así no se debe de hablar a sus mayores-contesto Usako-

Yo no soy una niña-respondió Gui- además a Michael le simpatizamos y por lo bajo murmuro Bruja-

Rossane y Kimi se sonrieron la verdad Gui era muy ocurrente y más cuando decía cosas así, la bruja loca como le pusieron de sobrenombre, les dirigió una mirada totalmente desagradable.

Me podrías pasar la sal -le dijo Usako a Kimi- Kimi le sonrió y le paso el salero no sin antes aflojar por completo la tapa del mismo, cuando la bruja loca se dispuso a verter un poco de sal en su pollo el contenido del salero cayó sobre este.

Todos soltaron una risa muy alegre bueno no todos excepto LaToya y la bruja loca (no hago referencia maldita de Dr. House), ambas mujeres se levantaron de la mesa y se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones con cara de haber probado un limón demasiado ácido.

Ya en la habitación de Latoya Usako comenzó a gritar como histérica (claro si es la bruja loca), Dijiste que Michael se encontraría solo, que YO podía tener mi oportunidad para poder estar con él-termino su dialogo la rubia falsa.

Si pero ya conoces a Michael-respondió la mujer- pero no te preocupes, ellas se irán muy pronto de eso nos encargaremos-sonriendo con cinismo la hermana mayor de Mike. Y así ambas mujeres comenzaron a planear lo que les harían a esas intrusas.

Mientras tanto en la otra habitación las chicas entraron a platicar con Aru chan. Quien se encontraba de pie observando hacía los jardines de neverland.

¿Qué tal la cena con la bruja loca?-pregunto la morena-volteando cuando sus amigas entraron-

Pues ya te imaginaras-comento divertida Rossane- ajajá Kimi le dio el salero abierto y pues como ya te imaginaras toda la sal fue directo a su cena jejejje.

Hubieras visto su cara-comenzó a hablar Gui- además comenzó siendo agresiva con nosotras, pero nos defenderemos esa bruja loca no nos hará daño.

Si le haremos la vida imposible-comenzó a planear Kimi sonriendo con maldad-

Si esa bruja loca, me pagara por fin todas esas mentiras que dijo en ese juicio-concluyó Aru chan con brillo en los ojos.

Aquí termina el cap6,espero que les guste. En el prox cap.

Kimi vera a MJ desnudo?

Aru chan le pondrá pica pica en la ropa interior a Latoya y la bruja loca?

Gui y Rossane irán de compras con MJ? lean el prox cap. para salir de esas dudas

Cap.-7 polvos pica pica, comezón y ¿baño?

Aru chan volteo y los ojos le continuaban brillando, era una broma demasiado buena para dejarla pasar, ellas pasaron momentos demasiados desagradables por culpa de bruja loca y era momento que ella pagara una parte de todo eso, de paso igual Latoya le tocaría parte

¿Y cuanto polvo pica pica traes Aru?-interrogo con curiosidad Gui-espero que el suficiente para esas dos

Pues deja veo, no pensé que lo fuera a utilizar. mientras hablaba, buscaba en su maleta un pequeño frasco de vidrio en el cual en su interior se encontraba un polvo rojo de aspecto sospechoso, tenía una etiqueta que se leía pica pica

Creo que con este nos alcanzara para esas dos-dijo Aru, moviendo el frasquito, sonriendo con picardía- bueno ahora pensaremos en primer como entrar a su habitación, segundo verter el polvo sin que nadie nos vea, y tercero salir sin ser descubiertas

Ya se -comenzó con entusiasmo Kimi- dos de nosotras vigilan el pasillo, mientras que las otros entran a las habitaciones de las 2 brujas.

Si se oye bien-comento Rossane- debemos tener una clave para si las vemos venir. ¿Qué les parece Todo mi amor eres Tú?

Todo mi amor eres Tú -dijeron las otras 3 amigas- nos gusta, es lo que todas sentimos por MJ-comenzando a reírse de lo que acababan de decir-

A la mañana siguiente las chicas bajaron a desayunar, en el comedor ya se encontraba solo Michael en el comedor.

Hola niñas ¿ cómo durmieron?-pregunto con mucha animalidad -quisiera pedirles una disculpa en nombre de mi hermana y Usako, ellas no saben cómo comportarse cuando hay visitas y más aún en casa ajena.

No te preocupes Michael-respondió con amabilidad Rossane- no nos incomodaron.

Tuve la impresión de que conocían a Usako de tiempo atrás-siguió hablando Michael

Etto,si-dijo Aru, juntando ambos dedos índices- si la conocimos Rossane, Kimi y yo en Harvard nunca nos caímos bien, no sabemos por qué les éramos antipáticas-concluyo moviendo la cabeza-

No lo entiendo ustedes son muy simpáticas y sobre todo lindas-les sonrió el hombre de cabello negro que se encontraba sentado frente a ellas.

El desayuno transcurrió con suma tranquilidad ya que la hermana mayor de Michael y la bruja loca, no tomaron el alimento con ellos, al parecer les incomodaba la presencia de las chicas, y lo mismo la presencia de ellas igual a las chicas. Terminado el desayuno Michael les propuso un viaje por el mini tren en el rancho así podrían ver toda la propiedad, las chicas aceptaron muy emocionadas, pero le dijeron a su nuevo amigo que irían a ponerse protector solar y sombreros, claro omitieron que también a ponerle polvos pica pica a la ropa de las mujeres antipáticas.

Ya en el piso superior donde se encontraban las habitaciones de las chicas, igual se encontraban la habitación de Latoya, la de Usako se encontraba a final de pasillo, Gui era la encargada de vigilar las escaleras, mientras que Rossane cuidaba el principio del pasillo, aru le pondría el polvo a Usako y Kimi A Latoya lo cual resulto demasiado sencillo, Ya que ninguna de las dos mujeres subió a su habitación en ese transcurso de tiempo.

Aru chan salió de la habitación con cara de haberse encontrado algo muy desagradable y con cara de confusión, y se dirigió a donde se encontraban sus amigas

Esa mujer está loca-comenzó a platicar- tiene en sus cosas muchas cosas de Michael y tiene algo muy raro que lo tome prestado bueno lo robe. Era un pañuelo rojo y dentro contenía cabello al parecer el rubio falso de la mujer y cabello que parecía que pertenecía al propio Michael-y un lazo rojo amarrando a los dos-

Esa bruja loca le está haciendo brujería a nuestro Michael-hablo la pequeña Gui- esa mujer es mala.

Si horrenda-continuo Rossane- es nefasta.

Ya lo decía, yo esa es la razón por la cual nos odiaba desde Harvard chicas-tomo la palabra Kimi que había estado viendo el objeto-ella está enamorada de nuestro Michael.

Qué horror-chillo con voz aguda Aru chan- no creo que a nuestro Michael le llegue a gustar semejante cosa, sería como si un bello príncipe se fijara en la bruja malvada del oeste.

Ajajá pero si Michael era el espantapájaros en The Wizz-intervino alegremente Gui-

Si un lindo espantapájaros-dijeron riéndose las 4 amigas- y subieron a cambiarse de ropa para ir por todo el rancho en el tren.

Las chicas estaban felicies,los animales eran fantásticos y sobre todo hermosos, cuidados, alimentados correctamente, pero se veía que todos eran tratados con mucho amor, y todo por ordenes de Mike, que los conocía a cada uno por su nombre y sabía la fecha exacta en que habían llegado a su casa, para ser parte de su familia.

Este lugar me encanta-dijo Aru chan, viendo a cada uno de los animales- amaría vivir aquí y poder cuidarlos a todas a diario, ver que estén bien, sería feliz entre ellos-sus ojos le brillaban. En casa tenía dos patos, tres perros, un gato,1 pareja de hurones, 1 tortuga.

Si ha Aru le encantan los animales-comenzó a hablar Rossane-cada vez que vamos a su casa, tiene uno nuevo.

En verdad te gustan mucho los animales-interrogo Michael a la morena- a mi me encantan son tan cariñosos-pero le tengo miedo a los perros

.

Pero si no hacen nada, son tan lindos y cariñosos-hablo Aru-yo tengo 3,spike,pocky y akamaru,y son los perros más cariñosos que he visto en todo el mundo, nunca han mordido a nadie, al contrario defienden mucho a los pequeños.

Y así todo el camino Michael y Aru se la pasaron hablando de los animales, de los favoritos de Michael, de los favoritos de termino esa tarde el paseo.

Al momento de llegar a la hora de la cena, las chicas se fueron a dar 1 baño la primera en terminar fue como siempre Kimi y salió a caminar por la gran casa de MJ, iba caminando cuando vio una puerta de madera de que seguro conduciría al baño turco, pero no se veía que estuviera siendo utilizado en esos momentos, así que abrió la puerta, y ahí se encontraba Mike completamente desnudo, la reacción de los 2 no fue inmediata, ya que a Michael lo tomaron por sorpresa y Kimi se quedo embobada viendo todo(ajajá yo igual lo hubiera hecho), en eso Kimi reacciono cerró la puerta y hecho a correr escaleras abajo…

¿Latoya y la bruja loca les saldrán ronchas grandes y feas?

¿ahora si Gui y Rossane irán de compras con Mike?

¿Aru le dirá el por la odia la bruja a Mike?

Cap8 comezón, ronchas y un beso .

Antes que nada quiero pedirles una disculpa por tardar en publicar este cap,por razones de salud no he podido escribir así que disfrútenlo, hahaha a quien será quien bese el lindo MJ?.

Kimi salió corriendo hacia la escalera iba demasiado sonrojada el sueño de cualquier fan de MJ se la había hecho realidad que dirían Aru, Rossane y Gui cuando se los contara? Lo más probable es que se murieran de envidia. Entro como un torbellino a la recamara que compartían Aru chan y ella. Aru se estaba alaciando el cabello como siempre.

¿Qué te sucede? -pregunto la chica que tenía un aparato en la mano- ¿estas bien? Vienes muy roja, no tendrás fiebre.-se acerco para ponerle una mano en la frente a la castaña.

Kimi apenas podía articular palabra, seguía muy impresionada por lo que acababa de presenciar, si había sido un accidente, un muy afortunado accidente y sin más se comenzó a reír como si le estuviera a punto de dar un ataque de histeria o cualquier cosa que afectara a la salud mental de las personas.

Ajajá si te cuento que vi ¿me creerías? - interrogo Kimi a Aru chan.

Si es que viste a un gato hablando no, pero si me dijeras que viste a Latoya besándose con un cerdo, no sería tan difícil de creer. -contesto pensativa la chica de lentes terminándose de acomodar su cabello negro hasta los hombros ya completamente liso y sin ningún signo de ser semi rizado

No es nada de eso, es mucho mejor comenzó a decir con voz misteriosa y muy baja-decía Kimi chan- te lo diré si me das tu figura de MJ de hombre lobo.

Que te de mi qué? Estás loca. Me costó mucho trabajo conseguirla y peor me costó mucho dinero-comenzó a decir la morena- no creo que sea tan bueno lo que me tengas que contar-concluyo para ponerse brillo labial frente al espejo-

Bueno si no quieres que te cuente como se ve Mike desnudo ese es tu problema-hablo con malicia Kimi- y se disponía a salir-

Que dijiste, que viste a Mike desnudo como, cuando en donde porque, tienes que decírmelo todo-el interrogatorio de Aru chan era tan veloz, que sus palabras le salían muy deprisa.

Bueno te contare como sucedió todo y veras que suerte tuve, se comenzó a reír tipo personaje de anime HOHOHO-se reía Kimi chan- y así le relato como tomo desprevenido a Mike en el baño de vapor o baño turco y que es mas pudo ver todo.

Eres una suertuda, ya quisiera haber sido yo quien lo hubiese visto así, pero sé que me tocara algo mejor, muajajaja- termino la chica de lentes-

Durante la cena Michael se mostraba avergonzado por lo el acontecimiento del baño, pero al parecer las chicas se mostraban tranquilas y muy alegres, al parecer Kimi no había contado nada de la situación lo cual lo alegraba de sobremanera y lo hacía sentirse más relajado. Todo iba transcurriendo con suma paz y el ambiente era sereno como le gustaba al propio Michael, esas niñas le estaban trayendo paz desde que Lisa lo había dejado solo y con una profunda tristeza.

Transcurrida media hora de la cena se les unieron Latoya y la bruja loca mejor conocida como Usako o era el revés. Las dos Traían cara de enojo y de molestia, las chicas se voltearon a ver mientras que en su rostro se dibujaba la misma sonrisa maligna( jajaj los polvos pica pica).

Les sucede algo-pregunto Michael con normalidad a su hermana y a la amiga de ella- parece que les dio alguna alergia chicas-

Tenemos mucha comezón Mike-dijo chillando Latoya rascándose unas ronchas enormes y de aspecto asqueroso que tenía en el pecho- no sé que fue, mi ropa es nueva -mientras continuaba rascándose el cuerpo-

Si no se qué pasa, a la mejor es por tanto animalejo que tienes-chillo la bruja loca-deberías mandarlos a un zoológico -se rascaba molesta las piernas en las cuales tenía unas ronchas rojas y un poco ya abiertas por tanto que se estuvo rascando, a las chicas parecía que se iban a convulsionar del ataque de risa que les estaba dando ver a esas dos mujeres revolcándose llenas de ronchas.

A la mejor comieron algo o a la mejor tienen piojos-comenzó a comentar con soltura Aru chan, en todos los años que había hecho bromas a las personas que no le caían bien, ahora Latoya y su amiga la bruja estaban pagando un poco del mal que habían hecho en ese tiempo. No podía comprender como alguien de una misma sangre podía dañar a un ser tan bueno como su Michael, en sus ojos mostraba a un ser humano hermoso que amaba mucho a las personas y se preocupaba por ellas. Ella y sus amigas habían comprobado ese trato cariñoso y amable, si se podía uno enamorarse de alguien en 1 semana ella ya lo había hecho.

Mientras se retiraban ya a descansar Michael salió al pórtico de su hermosa casa, le gustaba la tranquilidad de su hogar era tan pacifico esa noche, estaba seguro de que las niñas habían hecho algo, porque sabía que su hermana no tenia piojos como dijo Aru chan ese comentario fue muy gracioso, esas pequeñas eran muy graciosas.

Hola -vino una voz por detrás de su espalda-una voz dulce y algo tímida-¿no puedes dormir?, la voz era de Aru chan- yo no puedo dormir, aquí hace mucho calor y a mí me gusta el frio, pero tendré que acostumbrarme porque me mudare aquí a continuar la universidad.-concluyo con naturalidad.

¿Por qué te saldrás de la universidad en donde estas?-Michael pregunto con mucha curiosidad.

Etto -comenzó a balbucear Aru- bueno te lo contare, en enero fui ataca por el chico que era mi novio, me golpeo y casi me mata, fuimos a juicio él decía que él no había hecho nada, y que yo era la única culpable, intento decir que todo lo que me paso fue en un choque, la amiga de tu hermana declaro en mi contra diciendo que yo no era tan buena persona como quería aparentar, que a la mejor me había atacado otro de mis novios, eran mis amigos, como es lógico declararon que si no hubiesen llegado me mataba y que no tenía ninguna otro tipo de relación con ellos que amistosa, el resultado fue una orden de restricción de 100 km al tipo pero no la quiere cumplir, por eso me mudo Yo.

Michael escucho todo con atención, no podía creer que el ser humano fuer así atacaron a una chica no sabía el motivo pero si Aru chan no lo contaba era por algo, quizá con más tiempo se lo contaría. Y otra cosa esa era el motivo por el cual Usako las veía de una manera llena de odio en sus ojos, había mentido para dañar a una chica solo porque no le simpatizaba.

Gracias por escucharme Michael iré a dormir -se despidió Aru chan de la persona de sus sueños- que tengas bonitos sueños. y le dio un beso en la mejilla, pero no supo en qué momento sucedió, pero sus labios se unieron… habia otras tres personas que veían la escena, las otras Dirty Girls…

Aquí termina el cap. 8 chicas espero que les guste (no odien a Aru chan)

¿Rossane igual besara a Michael?

¿Gui ira solo con Michael a comer helado?

¿Latoya y la bruja Loca se vengaran de las chicas?

Estas preguntas se responderán el prox cap.

LOS QUIERO Y NO ODIEN A ARU CHAN( solo fue 1 besito)

Cap9.- !Nos la pagaran esas mocosas¡

Gracias por sus cometarios chicas, ya supimos a quien beso el lindo MJ jujuju, , abra sido el beso tan rico como me lo imagine en mi mente? O mucho mejor. Así de lindo era MJ con las personas que lo querían, por eso este trabajo va dedicado a mi hermoso hombre en el espejo, esto es para ti MJ.

El beso fue un poco corto pero fue algo muy especial, pero Aru chan no se besaba con cualquiera ni mucho menos con alguien por el cual no sintiera nada, y bueno hay que admitirlo ser besada por su amor platónico en ese instante fue algo inesperado y un poco avergonzante.

Michael era un hombre demasiado educado, y muy tierno con las chicas, le dio dos besos mas a la pequeña Aru chan uno en cada mejilla y se despido de manera cariñosa de ella, deseándole que pasara buena noche, que soñara con los angelitos(ñ-ñ que lindo).

Aru chan se quedo paralizada en medio del pórtico y no se podía mover había sido besada por su MJ,el chico de sus sueños, eso la hacía muy feliz, casi se disponía a brincar por todo el lugar para así poder demostrar el sentimiento de felicidad que la embargaba en esos instantes cuando 3 voces conocidas la sacaron de su sueño fumado.

BESASTE A MJJJJJJJJJJ¡-gritaron las 3 chicas que respondían al nombre de Kimi, Gui y Rossane-su voz se oía llena de emoción pero al mismo tiempo de enojo, Aru chan lo había conseguido y ellas no, qué lástima pero ellas no se darían por vencidas, igual lo besarían o algo mucho mejor.

¿ por qué lo besaste? -comenzó el interrogatorio Kimi chan-

¿Cómo fue? Y si ¿ por qué lo besaste? Ataco de inmediato Gui.

Ya sé que me molesta que lo hayas besado.-hablo Rossane con voz calmada- pero me puedes decir a que saben sus labios?

Bueno-comenzó a hablar Aru chan- su rostro era parecido a la grana o las fresas estaba completamente rojo- me despedí de él de un beso en la mejilla y no sé como terminaron sus labios sobre los míos- y para responder a tu pregunta Rossane saben a paleta de naranja jajajajaj. Y además Kimi chan no me puedes reclamar nada, lo mío fue un inocente besito- viendo a Kimi con malicia- tú viste algo mucho mejor que Yo tu lo viste desnudo.

Las otras dos chicas se voltearon de inmediato a ver a Kimi chan que se había sonrojado que parecía que le estaba dando el reflejo de un semáforo en plena cara y esta cambiaba de colores

¿lo viste desnudo,cuando,como donde por qué? Era Rossane la que preguntaba, Gui se había quedado completamente muda de la impresión, sus dos amigas ya habían conseguido algo, sus amigas seguían hablando charlando alegremente sobre Mj, Aru y Kimi eran las que habían sido afortunadas ese día pero las vacaciones habían comenzado a penas y ellas si Rossane y ella aprovecharían que Aru chan tenía que ir a la Universidad de California para inscribirse el próximo viernes, en ese instante te comenzó a reír como loca ella sola planeando lo que haría ella con su Michael.

Gui ¿estas bien?-le pasaba la mano Aru por delante de los ojos- creo que respirar las escancias de Latoya y de la Bruja le hicieron mal.

Si yo creo lo mismo-apoyo Rossane-

Yo creo que se quedo pasmada de la impresión de verte dando un beso con Mj y de oír que lo vi desnudo,- terció- Kimi chan-viendo a Gui con cara de preocupación.

Ya baje de mi nube lo siento. Y si esos perfumes que usan Latoya y la Bruja Loca son asquerosos, ¿Dónde los compraran'?-pregunto con curiosidad

No me digas, ¿Qué quieres comprarte uno? Le dijo divertida Rossane-

Si lo quiero para regalarse a mi mejor enemiga de la escuela, así creerá que quiero ser su amiga, sé lo pondrá y todos se alejaran por apestan a - se tiro sobre sus dos rodillas y comenzó a golpear el piso con el puño mientras se comenzaba a retorcer de la risa la más pequeña de las amigas.

En el piso superior había dos mujeres que estaban observando la escena la hermana mayor de Michael que respondía al nombre de Toya y una mujer de cabello amarillo de los mocos( no me pregunte cual es, por que ni yo misma se) que respondía al nombre de Bruja loca, ah no perdón al nombre de Usako.

No lo puedo creer-decía horrorizada la bruja loca-Michael beso a esa cosa- dijo refiriéndose a Aru chan- ¿Cómo pudo hacerlo? Acaso ya perdió el buen gusto en cuanto a mujeres?.

Pues su gusto en mujeres nunca ha sido bueno, mira nada más a Lisa Marie, me alegra que se hayan separado, siempre he dicho que tú eres la indicada para mi hermano, además de que así siempre lo tendrás controlado, le dirás que vaya a los eventos de la familia y será porque tú vas, como es lógico ira porque tú también lo harás- decía esto la hermana mayor de Michael con mucha frialdad y con ganas de poder manipular a Michael por una sola vez en su vida.

De eso no te preocupes-respondió con voz chillona Usako- él será mío y solo mío ya ves ni siquiera Lisa pudo quitármelo, al final terminaron separándose, yo lo sabía ella no lo comprende cómo lo haría yo, Yo que siempre lo he amado, ninguna mujer lo podrá amar como lo hago yo-decía con voz casi de una persona que está obsesionada con otra, una voz de una enferma mental.

Las dos mujeres seguían teniendo ronchas en el cuerpo y seguían teniendo una comezón espantosa, habían descubierto lo que había pasado, en su ropa interior y alguna parte de su ropa tenia rastros de un polvo conocido por Latoya, viviendo entre tantos hermanos hombres como no iba a conocer esos polvos, eran polvos pica pica, pero sabía que Michael nunca los utilizaría por más que lo aburriera ella en su casa y cosas así, solo quedaban 4 culpables, ese cuarteto de niñas entrometidas que habían venido a revolucionar la vida de su hermano.

Me sigue dando comezón-chillaba la bruja loca-rascándose-esas tres me las van a pagar.

No te rasques que te tu piel se maltratara- la regaño Latoya- yo igual tengo comezón y está muy fuerte,-sus ronchas eran cada vez más grandes, esas niñas no sabían con quien se habían metido, ya verían quien era Latoya Jackson, si se vengarían de esas chicas, y la venganza seria dulce.

Aquí concluye el 9veno cap. kyaaayyaaaaaaa.

¿Qué les pareció?

Siguiente cap.

¿otra visita en casa de MJ?

¿Quién será? Elizabeth Taylor, su hermana favorita Janeth, o quizás las dos.

Se harán amigas de Elizabeth o de janeth las chicas, yo creo que sí y ustedes?

Arigatougosaimas por los comentarios, Sayonara minna san

Cap10.- Visitas, Mas Besos y ¿una sonámbula?

Michael entro a su recamara, había besado a una de las chicas y fue algo lindo, tierno e inocente, lo que si no había sido inocente era de Kimi chan, era una de las cosas que más vergüenza le había provocado en todo lo largo de su vida, ese cuarteto de chicas eran geniales, eran cuatro partes de su personalidad por separado, esa era la razón por la cual le eran tan simpáticas esas pequeñas.

Por primera vez se sentía feliz después de que su Lisa lo dejó, habían vuelto a traer alegría a su vida solitaria que la llenaban falsos amigos y familiares incómodos como su hermana mayor. En verdad quería compartir con alguien especial la amistad de estas 4 niñas que llegaron a cambiar toda su vida. Mecánicamente alzo la bocina del teléfono que se encontraba en una mesilla que tenía en su habitación, mientras un dedo largo y fino marcaba los dígitos. En eso del otro lado de la línea la voz de una mujer contesto se oía muy feliz por saber del hombre que estaba llamándole.

-Entonces, mañana enviare el helicóptero por ti y vendrás, tienes que conocerlas se que te gustaran, ah y te advierto están Latoya y su amiga Usako en la casa-dijo esto con desanimo Michael-

Y eso porque fueron a tu casa Michael- interrogo la mujer- espero que no vayan para querer seducirte Mike,-hablaba la mujer- no te preocupes iré y nos divertiremos

Si hasta mañana cariño- terminó la conversación cariñosamente Michael a la mujer con quien había tenido la conversación.

Ya era más de media noche cuando Michael se fue a dormirse puso sus pijamas de seda de color negro mientras de metía en su cama para disponerse a dormir, concilio rápidamente el sueño, cosa que había logrado en muchos días pero desde que se encontraban sus amigas en su casa, le era tan fácil poder hacerlo era muy tranquilo.

En las habitaciones de las chicas una de ellas se movía intranquila en su cama , en ese momento sin más se levantó, mientras caminaba sin rumbo fijo, si iba dormida, caminando dormida, era sonámbula la chica en cuestión respondía al nombre de Rossane. La chica caminaba sin rumbo mientras recorría los pasillos de la gran casa de Michael, en ese momento llego a la habitación de este y sin más creyendo que volvía a su habitación abrió la puerta de esta.

La habitación era diferente pero tropezó varias veces hasta antes de llegar a la cama donde la cual rápidamente te acomodo, se sentía tan diferente quizás porque había caminado por toda la casa dormida, Michael no sintió el peso que había caído en ese momento en su cama, así paso la noche los dos dormían tranquilos y muy felices, en algún momento de la noche terminaron abrazados, Michael abrazaba su almohada y Rossane dormía abrazada a su osito de peluche de nombre míster bubbles.

A la mañana siguiente todo transcurría con normalidad cuando Gui despertó y se percató que la cama de Rossane se encontraba vacía lo cual era raro, apenas eran las 8:00 de la mañana, se levantó y fue a buscar al primer lugar que se le ocurrió el baño de la habitación el cual se encontraba vacío, Sin la menor señal de haber sido utilizado, salió buscando a su amiga por todos lados. Y se dirigió a la habitación de Aru chan y de Kimi. Tocó la puerta y entro sin esperar a que la invitaran a pasar.

Las dos chicas se encontraban ya levantadas y casi terminándose de arreglar, Aru chan ese día no se había arreglado el cabello se lo había dejado ondulado en una cola de cabello que salían las ondas de ella, kimi ya estaba completamente vestida.

Hola Gui- dijo Aru chan- ¿todavía sigues en pijama?

Si me desperté, pero no está Rossane pensé que se encontraba con ustedes

Rossane no está en su cama-pregunto Kimi- pero no creen que se haya levantado por la noche como a veces le sucede.

No lo se, yo caí súper dormida-comenzó a llorar Gui-¿y si le paso algo?

No te preocupes nena- la abrazo Aru chan-veras que no le paso nada. estamos en neverland. Veras que no le paso nada.

Y claro que no le paso nada, ella y Michael seguían dormiditos y abrazaditos bien tiernos, los primeros rayos se comenzaban a filtrar por las cortinas de la ventana de Mike y comenzaba a molestarle en los ojos. cuando los abrió y que gran sorpresa se llevó una chica se encontraba entre sus brazos durmiendo, Rossane por el movimiento de Michael despertó de inmediato, lo primero que pensó es que había muerto, y que se encontraba en el cielo, porque un Michael la estaba abrazando, pero los sonidos de afuera de las mascotas de MJ la despertárnosle dio cuenta que no era un sueño sino la realidad, la única explicación que tenía sentido es que haya vuelto a caminar dormida. La pobre chica se puso ansiosa qué pensaría Michael de ella ahora, sin más motivos comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente.

¿Por qué lloras pequeña Rossane?-pregunto un dulce Michael a la chica-

Me metí en tu cama y ahora pensaras que soy una aprovechada, yo no lo hice a propósito soy sonámbula. Yo creo que pensé que era mi habitación-lloraba la niña

Tranquila mi pequeña-susurró Michael abrazando a su pequeña amiga-fue un accidente-no te preocupes, ahora ve a tu habitación ponte algo lindo de tu ropa y las esperó a desayunar en 1 hora-dijo amablemente el hombre.

Las chicas se encontraban preocupadas por su amiga, cuando la vieron caminar por el pasillo con aire de haber llorado recientemente, pero con aspecto sano y salvo. Sonrió al verlas que estaban ahí esperándola y entro a su habitación.

¿Dónde te habías metido?-comenzó Kimi-con tono de voz preocupado- imagínate que se despertó Gui y no te vio en tu cama-hablaba tan rápido que apenas se le entendía que hablaba.

Tranqui Kimi-dijo Aru chan- dinos donde andabas.

Y así Rossane les contó cómo se despertó en la cama de Mike, y no sabía cómo había llegado ahí, la única explicación era que se levanto dormida de la cama. Conto todo de cómo le había abrazado y dicho que no había problema.

Que tierno-dijo emocionada Gui- yo quisiera dormir con Mike

Es todo un caballero- hablo Aru chan con un sonrojo en las mejillas- que envidia Rossane. Y huele tan rico su habitación?

Qué bueno que fue con Mike con quien despertaste y no con la bruja loca o peor aun con Latoya-expreso divertida Kimi-

Pus desperté con en lindo Mike y huele muy rico, se sentía tan bien su abrazo, yo no sabía que era él, creía que era el Sr bubbles-concluyo Rossane con cara feliz.

Un fuerte viento había en el helipuerto de Neverland, este era provocado por un helicóptero que estaba aterrizando del cual bajaba una hermosa mujer de cabello negro y de un hermoso color negro de piel, su rostro era amable, simpático como el del hombre que la estaba esperando con los brazos abiertos para recibirla.

Hermanita, te extrañaba tanto me da gusto que estés aquí-a Michael se le oía feliz, era su hermana favorita con la que estaba platicando en ese momento, si se pudiera decir era la única Jackson con la que se llevaba súper mega genial su hermanita menor.

Te ves muy feliz, Mike- habló con soltura la chica que respondía al nombre de Janeth- me tienes que presentar a esas 4 niñas que dices que te han alegrado la vida, les tengo que agradecer que te hayan vuelto hacer reír y sonreír tan lindo.

Las conocerás las veras ahorita en el desayuno, son muy chistosas y simpáticas- caminaba Michael. Tomando de la mano a su hermanita-gracias por venir Janeth-dándole un suave beso en la mejilla, te amo mucho.

En la mansión las chicas se encontraban ya en el desayunador, esperando a Michael estaban contentas, su Michael era tan dulce,tierno,alegre,inteligente,educado como siempre se lo habían imaginado y ahora por eso lo querían mas y mas.

En el comedor se encontraban las amigas cuando Michael entro y les presento a su hermana favorita, a la que más quería y la que mejor lo comprendía Janeth.

Esta escena la contemplaron Latoya y su amiga la Bruja Loca desde la entrada al comedor, lo cual no hizo feliz a la hermana mayor de los dos más talentosos de los Jackson, siempre era así siempre serian siempre primeros en sus corazones Michael y Janeth en plan de hermanos, nunca lo podría cambiar.

Hola hermana -saludo con alegría Janeth a su hermana mayor-que bueno que viniste a vista a Michael, ah hola Usako. -saludo cortésmente a la chica de baja estatura-¿se puede saber a qué viniste?

Claro-respondió resulta la bruja-vine por Michael y a casarme con él- así sin más se acerco y le dio un gran beso en los labios a Michael el cual no pudo hacer nada….

¿Qué tal les gusto?, espero que sí.

¿ese beso durara?

¿le gustara a Michael?

Gracias por leerlo y dejen comentarios.

Cap11.- hermanos, celos y alergias

Usako continuaba besando a Mike, mientras que Latoya miraba la escena con gran satisfacción y sonreía descaradamente, las chicas se habían quedado estáticas, Aru chan parecía que había comido o probado algo súper asqueroso, Gui tenía la boca abierta que casi le llegaba al piso mientras que Kimi chan y Rossane fingían que vomitaban volteándose para que no las vieran

En eso se escucho un ejem,ejem, provenía de al lado de Michael era de Janeth quien esta frunciendo el entrecejo, nunca le había agradado Usako no se le hacía de confiar, era hipócrita y mas delante de Michael, siempre fingiendo preocupación por los demás cuando ella sabía que era capaz de hacer mucho daño.

Oye Usako, por que no dejas de besar a Michael, se ve claramente que no le agrada, él siempre besa a personas que le son agradables, lindas y simpáticas. Y tú no le eres ninguna de esas tres cualidades

Usako se separo de Mike y vio que el mantenía los labios escondidos para que los suyos no fueron rozados ni siquiera ni 1 centímetro por los de ella se sintió tan humilla por esa actitud de Mike, ella sería lo ideal para él siempre estarían juntos y lo amaría, lo cuidaría pero Michael ni siquiera le dirigía una mirada cálida como la que le dirigía a muchas personas, inclusive era más educado y lindo con sus fans que con ella.

Lo siento Michael fue un impulso- dijo La bruja loca-es que eres tan lindo, que provoca besarte-continuaba hablando con voz extrañamente dulce tono recién adquirido, que era más escalofriante que su tono de voz chillón y estridente. Las chicas se voltearon a ver entre ellas, esa mujer sí que era rara y demasiado cambiante en su personalidad, no había duda su cerebro no funcionaba bien, o era una personalidad oculta para que cayera su Michael, pero esté no era un tonto, era muy inteligente, tampoco era ingenuo como sus demás hermanos pensaban, era demasiado inteligente, y Usako no lo engañaba esa personalidad falsamente dulce y preocupada esa chica amiga de su hermana era una hipócrita y doble cara, lo sabía desde el principio, pero ante todo era un caballero y no podía tratar mal a ninguna mujer por mucho que esta le fuera desagradable como persona.

Mientras él estaba en estos pensamientos Janeth se presentó con las chicas, le fueron agradables desde el principio y por lo visto se llevarían espectacular, eran jóvenes simpáticas y bonitas quizás ella era mayor unos cuantos años mayor que ellas.

-y díganme chicas, vinieron de vacaciones a California, por lo que se deben de estar de vacaciones en la Universidad y tú en el colegio, dijo volteando a ver a las chicas mayores y la pequeña Gui

Si estamos de vacaciones-contesto Kimi-y ya era tiempo, el curso anterior fue demasiado pesando en los estudios, en asuntos personales. Y en muchas cosas más, lo bueno es que estamos felices por haber conocido a Michael, es tan bueno y lo queremos mucho-concluyo sonriente la castaña.

Si lo queremos mucho, porque es un verdadero ángel-hablo emocionada Gui, ayer nos dejó jugar con muchos de sus mascotas, les dimos de comer, y comimos helado nosotros, jugamos a la guerra de globos de agua.

Si así es Michael, un verdadero ángel y veo que hizo bien en traerlas aquí, les quiero dar las gracias, sin palabras les dio un fuerte abrazó a cada una, que las sorprendió, pero su abrazo era igual de cálido que el de Michael, igual de sincero y cariñoso así que lo respondieron con la misma sinceridad que les fue dado.

Gracias por que volviera a sonreír en verdad chicas se los agradezco en serio, desde que ella se fue, no había sonreído mucho, y ustedes lo volvieron hacer que sacara esa sonrisa-les dijo la mujer-por eso siempre tendrán un lugar especial en mi corazón y en mente, es al que más quiero y por eso me preocupo por él, si le pasara algo media parte de mi corazón se iría con él-termino Janeth.

Nosotras lo queremos desde hace mucho tiempo, y no solo por que sea un artista, si no porque es un ser humano hermoso, ayudar a tanta gente que lo necesita, sin pedir nada a cambio, es algo que no muchos hacen, -decía Aru chan con 1 brillo especial en los ojos, eso solo sucedía cuando hablaba de Michael, y el por el cual muchos de sus novios terminaban con ella, pero a ella no le interesaba.

Si conocerlo es lo mejor que nos ha pasado-dijo Rossane- es genial,atento, y en estos días ha procurado que nos sintamos felices y lo ha hecho.

Si así es mi hermanito consentido-dijo janeth abrazando a Michael-al que más quiero y sé que él me quiere mucho, mucho,mucho-pegandose mas su hermano favorito-

Y ya sabes que yo te quiero mucho-le decía Michael-eres mi favorita, saben-volteando a ver a las chicas, ella es tinkerbell y yo soy Peter, entonces ella es mi linda hada que siempre esta cuando me siento triste.- dándole un suave beso en la mejilla a su hermana- que tal si desayunamos.

LaToya y Usako veían la escena con cara de enojo, no podían creerlo Michael las ignoraba por completo, como si ellas dos no estuvieran en su casa de visita como si fueran un mueble más, los celos de Toya aumentaban cada vez más, ella quería a Michael, era su hermano, pero desde que nació Janeth fue la prioridad para él que esa pequeña intrusa estuviera bien, que no llorara, que no sufriera, siempre la quería ver sonreír, y así fue como se olvido de ella, desde que hizo su aparición Janeth.

Vamos a desayunar Toya, Usako-hablo con suma amabilidad el hombre de cabellos negros y sonrisa amable-

La mucama entro a decirles que gustaban desayunar, les pregunto a las chicas si les gustaban los wuffles con canela, azúcar y miel.

Los míos los quiero sin canela,-se apresuro a hablar Aru chan-soy muy alérgica a ella y es mejor no dar sustos.

Si mejor sin canela para ti-la última vez no teníamos tu medicamento a la mano y fuimos a parar al hospital-comenzó a decir Rossane-

Sin que nadie se diera cuenta Usako se levanto de la mesa y era muy hábil esa bruja llegó a la cocina, y estaban los guaflex preparados y sobre el plato de Aru chan le vació una gran cantidad de canela que la disimulo con la azúcar de impalpar.

Perfecto con esto aprenderás pequeña niña ah no meterte conmigo, ya veremos cómo te pones en el desayuno dijo esto sonriendo con maldad, mientras salía de la cocina..el desayuno ya se encontraba servido cuando ellas comenzaron a comer a lo mismo que los hermanos Jackson, en un momento Aru chan se llevo ambas manos al cuello y comenzó a querer respirar por la boca, no podía la sensación era horrible se le estaban cerrando las vías respiratorias, no podía hablar, sentía que se iba y no veía más que oscuridad cayo inconsciente al piso.

Mientras que esto sucedía el comedor de Michael se había vuelto un caos el primero en levantarse para ayudar fue él mismo Michael, mientras que Kimi subía de inmediato a la habitación por la inyección de hipernefroma para su amiga y poder hacerla reaccionar, si no que le diría a los Padres de Aru, su hija se murió por algo y no sabía que era. Llego tan rápido al comedor que de inmediato le enterró la inyección en la pierna a su amiga. El cuerpo de Aru chan comenzó a relajarse y a recobrar color normal, Michael estaba demasiado asustado, pero sabía que no podía entrar en pánico, si lo hacía todos lo harían, cuando aru chan comenzó a respirar con normalidad, el propio Michael la sostuvo entre sus brazos y la condujo al sofá más cercano de la habitación más próxima.

Aru chan abrió los ojos cuando en su frente sintió una mano calida,era tan cariñosa esa mano que abrió los ojos y el primer rostro que vio fue el de Mike con su mano sobre su frente y acariciándole con la otra una de sus manos, sintió calor en su cuerpo, pero se encontraba demasiado débil para salir corriendo, así que lo único que pudo hacer fue sonreír tímidamente al ángel que estaba a su lado.

¿Qué les pareció?

Si esa Usako es odiosa, la escribo y me dan ganas de hacerle algo horrible

Espero sus comentarios

El siguiente cap,tendra una broma genial por parte de las chicas y de janeth

Michael se pondrá furioso contra la bruja loca y le dirá que es horrible?

Cap. 12- alberca, chocolates, y serpientes "venenosas"

Aru chan se recuperaba en su habitación por la broma de esa bruja loca casi se muere, ahora si tenía otros motivos para querer vengarse y hacerla sufrir no sabía como lo haría pero lo lograría, las chicas estaban ahí cuidándola

Esa bruja me las pagara-decía con voz pausada aru le dolía la garganta de lo inflamada que se le había puesto- quien más pudo haber sido, tenemos que pensar, que le haremos para que pague esto.

Si no te preocupes, esa bruja la haremos sufrir- continuo Kimi chan- tú crees que le den miedo algún tipo de animal que muerda, y que sus lindos colmillitos sean puntiagudos?

Si te refieres a Latoya, no creo que le de miedo, se ve que se llevan de maravilla-dijo en tono burlón Rossane, pero a la mejor alguna clase de víbora que no sea venenosa.-concluyo la de cabello corto

Yo me fije que Michael tiene una muy bonita de color verde no venenosa-hablo Gui y si se la pedimos prestada?, a la mejor dice que si,-estaba emocionada- miren la metemos en su cama que se siente sobre ella, la pobrecita serpiente la morderá- hablaba totalmente alocada- y bueno saldrá corriendo y dirá me mordió una serpiente, tú aru chan conoces de animales le dirás que es venenosa y que morirá dentro de unas cuantas horas y así sufrirá y llorara se titara totalmente al drama, nos reiremos mucho.

Pues se oye bien, es algo interesante. una pequeña serpiente en su cama y que la muerda, jijees comenzó a reír Aru chan- seguida de sus amigas.

Ahora a planear como pedirle a Michael la serpiente-comenzó a planear Kimi chan- las cuatro tenían el mismo brillo de maldad en los ojos-

En el comedor Michael se había quedado con sus dos hermanas y con la bruja, perdón con Usako, estaba realmente enojado, preocupado y sobretodo molesto e incomodo.

¿Por qué lo hiciste Usako?- comenzó a interrogar a la falsa rubia su voz se oía a punto de estallar en furia- pudiste haberla mandado al hospital, o peor aun haberla matado, y es una niña linda, buena persona, ¿Qué pensabas? O a caso no piensas?.

Yo no fui Mike, yo no he hecho nada, además si la tonta se comió algo que no era para ella, es su culpa

-dijo sin pizca de remordimiento la bruja- Michael además no es nadie que te pueda importar mucho

Te equivocas ella y sus amigas son especiales, simplemente porque demostraron un cariño sin interés, ellas no han querido recibir ningún regalo mío, dicen que no les hace falta, dicen que solo se sienten felices al estar conmigo.

Por eso igual a mi me cayeron excelente. Son lindas, simpáticas y no son interesadas en la fama de mi hermanito lindo-dijo Janeth abrazando a Michael- no como muchas personas que conozco-mirando a Usako.

Y tu como sabes -le espeto esta a Janeth-si ni siquiera sabes de donde vienen. O si?

Aunque no lo creas si sé de donde vienen, de Atlanta y son hijas de familias que no necesitan de dinero al menos no para buscar a mi hermano por eso.

Aru chan es hija de un médico viudo, es su hija única y él es 1 neurocirjano importante den Atlanta, así que ella tiene 1 vida buena sin necesidades.

Kimi chan sus padres son socios de los padres de Rossane en el negocio de restaurantes y bueno los padres de Rossane son los chefs y los de Kimi los administradores, la más pequeña Gui su Padre es abogado de 1 firma importante y su madre se dedica a ella y a sus hermanos. Todas viven en la misma zona y por eso se conocieron. Concluyo Janeth. Que rápido había investigado sobre las cuatro amigas y sus origenes,cuantos hermanos tenían, todo lo relacionado con ellas.

Y como sabes todo eso-interrogo su hermana mayor- no me digas que ellas mismas te lo dijeron. Porque yo no lo creo- había detestado a esas intrusas y más por la broma del pica pica. Todavía tenía ronchas molestas en el cuerpo.

Pus no me avergüenza investigue sobre ellas, sus nombres y sus apellidos no son comunes entonces llame a unos conocidos a Atlanta y bueno ellos saben quienes son donde vive, todo respecto a su vida.-hablaba janeth con tono alegre- son un encanto de chicas, hacen muchas cosas, todas ellas tienen un refugio de animales y los cuidan, los protegen y les buscan hogar.

Lo sabía son una dulzura- dijo Michael con 1 sonrisa en el rostro- me alegra haberlas conocido. Bueno quien viene a nadar un poco, ¿quieres venir a jugar guerra de globos Janeth? - pregunto a su hermana menor-

Desde luego, vamos-le contesto la hermana favorita de Michael- vienen Toya. Usako. Pregunto con amabilidad a los dos mujeres. Y estas respondieron NO con un tono antipático.

Las chicas bajaron al jardín iban a pasar el día con Michael y con Janeth bueno no todas Aru chan se quedo en cama guardando reposo por esa reacción alérgica tan fuerte que se le había presentado.

El resto se encontraba en el jardín disfrutando el día soleado y con una guerra de globos de agua fantástica, claro que el calor lo ameritaba mojarse y divertirse todos juntos, Kimi estaba completamente embobada viendo Mike moverse, sus movimientos eran muy ágiles y elegantes, no tenía ni un centímetro de la ropa mojada.. En ese momento se le ocurrió una gran idea tiraría a Michael a la alberca y así podría ver toda su ropa húmeda sobre ese cuerpo perfecto que él tenía(jujuju), se acerco poco a poco, aunque no era muy sigilosa, y tampoco no era muy buena tratando de hacer ruido,

En eso momento cuando toco a Michael este la tomo y así los dos perdieron el equilibrio cayendo ambos a la alberca, Michael tenía a la chica abrazada contra si, los dos estaban abrazados, sus miradas se cruzaron y así se quedaron observándose fijamente. Michael no podía dejar abrazar a la chica, se sentía realmente confortable, quería dale un beso a la chica, sabía que podía hacerlo, pero no quería parecer alguien que se aprovechaba de las chicas y mucho menos de unas tan jóvenes. Pero el impulso pudo más que la razón le dio un beso que la chica supo cómo hacerlo más profundo.

Janeth y las chicas no vieron la escena ya que estaban muy entretenidas tirándose globos para prestar atención a lo que estaban haciendo Michael y Kimi chan. Estos dos salieron de la alberca, ella con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, ahora estaba igual que aru chan ya lo había besado y si ella tenía razón él sabía a paleta de naranja, Michael igual sonreía eran besos muy diferentes los que había dado en esos últimos días, uno había sido dulce, tierno y muy suave, este era más pasional, más sensual, más profundo, los dos le habían gustado, esas dos chicas eran algo especial. Y qué decir de las otras dos, Rossane era tan suave y muy simpática, dormir con ella había sido especial, durmió tranquilo, la más pequeña era genial era divertida como otra pequeña hermana a la cual consentir, si se estaba dando cuenta estaba a punto de enamorarse de alguna de esas tres chicas y no sabía que haría.

Hola pequeña-dijo Michael saludando a Gui. ¿quieres ir a comer chocolates y algo rico? Ven vamos a la cocina.- mientras hablaba se agachaba para que la pequeña subiera a su espalda para llevarla cargando de caballito, la pequeña subió a la espalda de él súper emocionada y así toda la tarde comieron chocolates, helado, dulces , mientras que la mente de la niña trabajaba rápidamente como pedirle la serpiente a Mike.

Oye Michael-hablo la pequeña- a Aru chan vez que le gustan los animales y bueno queríamos pedirte si le permites unas horas tu serpiente verde esa chica de ojos saltones ,¿se la prestarías? Por favor-haciendo ojos de cachorro suplicante- por favor Michael.

Está bien se la prestare, pero dime ¿no le hará algún daño tener un animal en su habitación después del ataque que tuvo?-interrogo preocupado el hombre-

No, para nada, es más le hará muy bien-sonriendo imaginándose lo que harían muy pronto-

Una hora más tarde Gui entraba emocionada a la habitación de Aru chan donde estaban ya las otras dos chicas, hablando del día y como la habían pasado, Kimi les relato lo del beso, como se había hecho profundo.

Si que eres afortunada y yo aquí acostada-protesto Aru chan-y dime Gui¿ la conseguiste?

Claro aquí la tengo-comento sonriente-ahora a ponerla en la cama de la bruja y a esperar a que la muerda. Jjajajajaja. Se comenzó a reír la más pequeña del grupo.

¿Quién ira a ponerla?-preguntó Rossane- si quieren Yo puedo ir- y ponerla cuidadosamente entre las sabanas de la bruja de cabellos de color de moco-

OK esta bien, pero iré contigo-dijo Kimi chan. Y así las dos amigas salieron rumbo a la habitación de esa mujer odiosa a poner la serpiente.

Horas más tarde, ya todos estaban en sus respectivas habitaciones cuando un potente grito despertó a los que estaban dormidos, era Usako quien la había mordido una pequeña serpiente, en la pierna derecha la cual estaba sangrando abundantemente.

Mi pierna es una serpiente, moriré , si voy a morir, y que tal si es venenosa?-lloraba y todos la veían-las chicas no podían contener la risa. Mientras que a la bruja le salían grandes lagrimas de los ojos…

Cap. 13.- el árbol, olor a flores y ¿un golpe?

La bruja continuaba llorando, el dolor de los colmillos de la serpiente eran muy dolorosos,(no lo sé, nunca me ha mordido una serpiente),estaba completamente aterrada por la mordedura, moriría estaba completamente segura. Si moriría por esa serpiente lo más probable es que fuera venenosa( si fuera venenosa ya estaría mal), las chicas observaban a esa mujer llorar y no podían aguantar las ganas de reír, era tan divertido ver como lloraba por la mordida de ese inofensivo animalito de sangre fría.

Me mordió esa serpiente- hablo la bruja con voz entrecortad por el llanto- Latoya tenía en sus manos en la funda de la almohada a la pequeña y simpática serpiente de ojos saltones.

¿Qué fue lo que la mordió? -pregunto Michael- se oía preocupado, pero no tanto como en la tarde.

Esta cosa- enseño su hermana, Mike reconoció a la pequeña serpiente de color verde, era la que había prestado a las chicas-

Hola, pequeña ¿ te escapaste?, el hombre tomo a la pequeña serpiente, la cual rápidamente te enrosco en su larga mano- pensé que estabas con Aru chan- dijo acariciando con un dedo la pequeña cabeza de la serpiente

Ah sí, estaba conmigo, y la estaba buscando-dijo aru chan- era verdad en parte, la serpiente estuvo con ella pero si sabía dónde se encontraba- fue muy rápida al llegar a la cama de la br...-se quedo callada cuando iba a decir la bruja. De Usako, terminó la frase - con una sonrisa de inocencia en el rostro-

No te pasara nada Usako, no es venenosa,- comenzó hablar Michael- solo te dolerá un poco la mordida,, yo creo que te acostaste sobre ella y no lo aguanto, así que terminó dándote una mordida para que la dejaras tranquila.

Esa serpiente, no llego por casualidad- estalló la bruja- la pusieron ellas-señalando a las chicas- lo hicieron para vengarse de que le puse canela al desayuno de esta- señalo a Aru chan- Usako se había descubierto sola, confesó que fue ella quien puso la canela en la comida de la chica de lentes. Cuando se percató ya había hablado, y confesado sin ser su intención que casi había matado a Aru chan con la canela.

Yo no quería decir eso, no dije nada ni hice nada, -comenzó a balbucear Usako- esto ya me voy a dormir y se retiró rápidamente a su habitación.

Sin proponérselo las chicas hicieron que la bruja loca confesara que había sido ella, quien había hecho eso contra su amiga.

Vaya, con que fue ella-dijo Janeth- quien había presenciado la escena de cómo lloraba la bruja y la sonrisa de las chicas, si se daba cuenta ellas habían puesto la serpiente en la cama de Usako, para hacerle la pequeña broma, esas chicas eran muy simpáticas, le había dado risa ver a Usako llorando, nunca le había sido una persona agradable y menos para que fuese novia de su hermano favorito, pensó que con Lisa él iba a ser feliz, pero no fue así, ella se marchó dejando a su hermano con una tristeza profunda. Lo que Michael necesitaba era una chica linda,dulce,simpatica,alegre como alguna de las tres de las amigas mayores.

Creo que vamos todos a dormir-dijo Michael- ¿y cómo te siente Aru chan? Acariciando la cara de la chica de cabello negro-

Este, ya bien gracias- su cara estaba completamente sonrojada-ya me siento súper bien.

Me alegro pequeña- sonrió Michael- y se retiró a su habitación, Janeth se quedó con las chicas, cuando se iba a su dormitorio dijo,-buena broma chicas, el ocupar una serpiente no venenosa contra una que si destila veneno, las felicito- les sonrió y se retiró-

Las chicas se voltearon a ver las unas a las otras, y se fueron a dormir con una sonrisa en el rostro por lo que había sucedido esa noche.

Al día siguiente la primera en despertar fue Aru chan, se sentía en perfecto estado de salud la alergia ya había pasado y deseaba caminar por la propiedad de su querido Michael, era bella, tranquila y con un aroma especial, diferente a su casa, a la casa de sus abuelos en Escocia, si tenía una esencia diferente, y este olía a Michael, ella se dio cuenta al momento de llegar ahí.

Llevaba puesto ese día un vestido verde manzana que combinaba perfecto con su color de piel, el cabello negro lo llevaba en un par de trenzas que caían a ambos lados de su cuello la hacían verse más joven de lo que realmente era. Llevaba en su manos un libro que tenía el aspecto de ser muy viejo y desgastado en las pastas. Iba caminando por los árboles en verdad le gustaban, si no llevara vestido se treparía a uno de ellos como cuando era niña en casa de sus abuelos y lo que le costaba fuertes regaños por parte de su abuela y elogios por parte de su abuelo, ya que trepaba mejor que sus primos varones al ser la única nieta mujer le daba más orgullo a su querido abuelo.

Michael estaba en lo alto de su árbol favorito, estaba meditando los sucesos que estaban transcurriendo en su vida, desde que su amada Lisa se había ido y como llegaron esas chicas a su vida, en verdad le gustaban cada una de ellas, eran diferentes cada una de la otra, sus personalidad, su forma de vestir, de reaccionar, eran un encanto.

Vio que Aru chan se acercaba caminando hacia donde se encontraba, pero noto de inmediato que la chica no se percató que él se encontraba arriba del árbol, mientras tanto Aru chan se sentaba bajo el árbol donde se encontraba Michael, mientras se puso a leer el libro que llevaba en sus manos. Estaba demasiado metida en la lectura que no sintió cuando Michael bajaba del árbol y se sentaba al lado de ella hasta que este le dirigió la palabra, sacándola del mundo que se encontraba mientras leía.

Buenos días niña linda- hablo Michael-Aru chan se sobresaltó como siempre que le hablaban cuando se encontraba leyendo-

Lo siento, no quería espantarte-se disculpo Michael con la chica- solo que viniste al lugar que más me gusta de Neverland, sabes en este árbol escribí muchas de mis canciones- le dijo a la chica de lentes.

No te preocupes, siempre que me pongo a leer me voy a otro mundo- hablo Aru chan- es que me gustan muchos los libros y que bello sitio para escribir, meditar, me recuerda a la casa de mis abuelos en Escocia solo que aquí hace mucho más calor.-concluyó con una sonrisa Aru chan.-

Michael no sabía de dónde provenía un aroma delicioso a flores, no eran las flores de su Neverland era una esencias más dulce y fresca, lo estaba envolviendo, parecía desconocer de donde venia dicho aroma, que para él le estaba en esos momentos despertando sentimientos y sensaciones diferentes , en eso Aru chan se acomodo una de sus trenzas hacía su espalda cuando él se percato que la que tenía ese aroma era ella, la chica que estaba sentada a su lado, sonriéndole.

Eres tú.-exclamó el hombre sentado al lado de la chica- eres tú la que tiene ese aroma. Y sin más se acerco al cuello de la chica para poder oler más de cerca a esa chica de cabellos negros.

Acaso huelo mal-pregunto la chica con temor mirando a Michael-

No, tú hueles delicioso-acercándose más a la chica para poder oler más de cerca ese aroma- me gusta mucho tu esencia pequeña, es bella igual que tú.

La chica estaba completamente sonrojada que Michael le estuviera diciendo eso, y mucho menos que le gustara los jabones que habían sido el regalo de su abuela de navidad, entonces sucedió algo que no se esperaba un fuerte abrazo de la persona de la cual ya estaba completamente enamorada, e igual un beso mucho más profundo y llenó de cariño, era la segunda vez que la besaba, esta vez ella igual le respondió el beso de una forma suave. Esas eran las diferencias que él hombre que besaba a la chica le atraían de esas chicas.

La chica fue la que se separó del beso, mientras que Michael le dio un último suave beso, esa chica era muy dulce, eso le gustaba mucho de ella, su dulzura, ternura, hasta en su aroma era así, lo tenía cautivado ese aspecto de ella, pero igual le gustaban las otras dos chicas.

Es hora del desayuno, vamos- dijo el hombre ofreciéndole una larga mano para ayudar a levantarse la chica- la cual ella acepto de inmediato y con mucha facilidad la levanto del pasto. Mientras caminaban iban conversando.

Y dime Aru chan, ¿con quién vives?-pregunto Mike, aunque ya sabía por los informes que había investigado su hermana Janeth

Solo vivo con mi padre, él es médico neurocirujano, mi madre murió cuando yo nací, desde ese momento, mi padre se convirtió en mi madre y mi padre, me cuida. Me hubiera gustado tener más hermanos, pero mi papá nunca se quiso casar de nuevo- termino aru chan.

Entonces nunca se casó nuevamente- pregunto Michael- veía a la chica, y pudo ver que era una chica solitaria en su familia.

No. Él dice que mi madre, es el amor de su vida y nadie la podrá sustituir, así que si sale con mujeres, no lo sé, pero espero que encuentre a alguien que pueda llegar a querer.- continuaba Aru chan hablando.

Y dime, te sentiste sola alguna vez?- la miró fijamente Michael-

Mira no me he sentido, sola , tengo a mi padre, mis abuelos, mis primos, aunque a estos últimos, los veo solo en vacaciones de verano y las fiestas de navidad, hablamos todos los días-termino Aru chan-

Llegaron al comedor donde estaban ya todos, las chicas estaban con Janeth, cuando vieron que llegaron Michael y Aru chan.

La pequeña Gui se emociono al ver a Michael y sin más se fue directo a darle un abrazo, cuando de repente alguien llegó y sin aviso previo golpeo a….

Aquí concluye el capitulo trece, espero que sea de su agrado.

En el siguiente capítulo ¿Rossane y Michael se darán un beso bajo la luz de las estrellas?.

¡Que venganza tendrá la bruja contra las chicas?

¿Latoya volverá hacer cosas locas.?

¿Janeth a quien prefiere para Michael.?

¿Michael que besos prefiere?

Cap. 14.- estrellas, sueños y planeando la venganza.

El golpe fue dirigido hacia el pobre Michael, venia parte de su guardia de seguridad que lo había estado buscando desde muy temprano, para decirle que su representante había estado buscándolo con urgencia con respecto a la gira que iba a comenzar en poco tiempo.

Te estoy buscando- dijo su guardia de seguridad- te está buscando John, para ver lo de la gira, muchacho - le dijo su guardia.

Está bien le llamare.-dijo Michael- chicas discúlpenme tengo que arreglar unos asuntos, más tarde las veré y pasaremos un rato agradable- concluyo sonriéndole a las chicas-

Claro Michael- hablo la pequeña Gui- ¿y podremos ir a comprar algo?

Desde luego mi pequeña-respondió Michael- iremos a comprar algo lindo-poniéndole la mano sobre la cabeza de la más pequeña del grupo.

Te quiero Michael- expreso la pequeña, abrazando a Michael- eres el mejor del mundo.

Yo igual te quiero mucho, linda niña. Regalándole un beso en la mejilla a Gui, quien se sonrojo de inmediato. Paso un tiempo considerable en el cual Mike, se encontraba hablando por teléfono con su representante, estaba acordando las fechas de sus giras, y todos los detalles relacionados con ello.

Mientras tanto Latoya y la bruja loca estaban en el jardín conversando sobre que cosa les harían a esas cuatro chicas entrometidas que llegaron a estropear todos sus planes con respecto como someter a Michael a la voluntad de ellas. Y lo que era peor que igual Janeth se encontrara ahí, con su hermana cerca de Mike Latoya sabía a la perfección que no podía hacer muchas cosas ya que esta se percataría de inmediato que fue ella y sabía que no iba a consentir ni mucho menos permitirlo.

¿ Que estas pensando? - interrogo Latoya- estas demasiado pensativa, dime que pasa por esa cabeza tuya.

La mujer de baja estatura había permanecido en silencio desde hace mucho tiempo, en su mente estaba maquilando lo que haría en contra de esas cuatro, las detestaba en verdad, eran odiosas, no comprendía cómo era posible que Michael, le gustaran, no tenían nada de especial, odiaba el carácter dulce y tierno de Aru chan, la personalidad sensual de Kimi, la alegría y picardía de Rossane, y la juventud, alegría de la más pequeña que la llamaban Gui.

Las detesto- espetó Usako-a las cuatro, ellas fueron las que pusieron la serpiente, pero con esas caritas de pequeñas hipócritas, claro que tu hermano nunca lo creería, confía mucho en la gente, y esas cuatro lo tienen idiotizado-hablaba con espantosa voz chillona, mientras gesticulaba fuertemente- y ya se cual es la mejor forma de hacerlas sufrir, a todas. Sus ojos brillaban de una manera cruel, su obsesión por Michael era demasiado grande para disimularla, no lo amaba, ni mucho menos lo quería, simplemente lo quería para ella, solo por capricho, nunca nadie la había querido ni como amiga, ni como novia, la amistad con la hermana era de conveniencia por parte de ambas partes, ya que se detestaban la una a la otra cordialmente, pero tenían que estar unidas para su propia conveniencia.

Pídele a Michael, que te deje invitar a un amigo-hablo la loca a la mujer que se encontraba a su lado- con eso las haremos pagar a todas con esa persona- la mente de esa mujer trabaja de manera muy rápida para unas cosas ya que para otras era demasiado lenta.

¿Qué estas planeando?-pregunto LaToya observando su "amiga".

Ya lo veras, querida, ya lo veras, es algo que ninguna soportará, y se Irán corriendo de aquí como conejos espantados,-sonriendo con una sonrisa maniática en su rostro que de por si no era nada agraciado, con esa mirada y esa sonrisa la hacían ver más deforme.

El día las chicas casi no vieron a Michael, pero no por eso se sintieron tristes, se encontraba Janeth que era igual de divertida que él y sobre todo les demostraba un cariño sincero, ella desde el primer instante las había apreciado por que gracias a su compañía su hermano, ya no tenía esos sentimientos de angustia, melancolía, y conocía perfectamente a su hermano, sabía que se estaba enamorando de alguna de esas chicas, y ella sería feliz de tener muchos sobrinos de su hermano favorito, no podía decir cuál de los tres era su favorita, las tres eran simpáticas, lindas, inteligentes. Si cualquiera que eligiera Michael seria perfecta ya que eso lo haría feliz y era lo que más quería ella volverlo a ver feliz.

La tarde paso rápidamente sin ningún contratiempo, todo paso relajado y sin novedad, las amigas se encontraban tranquilas, demasiado para sus estándares de comportamiento, eran inquietas por naturaleza y por eso se llevaban bien y eran súper buenas amigas.

El día estuvo muy tranquilo- comento Aru chan- no estuvimos con Mike, en todo el día, quería estar más tiempo con él-concluyo la de cabello negro.

Es verdad en la mañana, saliste temprano de la habitación y regresaste con Michael- dijo Kimi- acaso estuvieron juntos.

Si estuvimos platicando, un rato-y sin notarlo se sonrojo al recordar el beso- solo fue un rato, no tuvimos mucho tiempo.(quien sabe que hubieran hecho si tenían mas tiempoXD)

¿Qué paso?-interrogo Rossane- algo paso, has estado muy callada todo este rato, y tú no eres así

Solo fue un beso, nada más- hablo de prisa la chica-solo fue un besito, estaba completamente sonrojada, las chicas estaban mirando fijamente a su amiga

Lo volviste a besar-le dijo Rossane- y a mí no me ha dado un beso. No es justo

Oye solo fue un beso-dijo Aru chan- un beso chiquito nada más, no te enojes Rossane. Mientras decía esto la chica de cabello corto salía rumbo al jardín de neverland. Aru chan tenía suerte, lo había besado dos veces, quizás aparentar ser frágil era lo que había logrado ese efecto. Las estrellas estaban comenzando a brillar en el cielo ya completamente azul profundó, eran pequeños puntos brillantes, le gustaban las estrellas y los sueños que tenían en cada ella, era muy poco probable que hubiera estrellas fugaces esa noche, si así fuera pediría un deseo, el ser besada por Michael, un beso suave, apasionado , más apasionado que suave.

Hola pequeña, ¿contemplando las estrellas?-era Mike quien estaba a su lado, no lo había sentido llegar era tan ágil para moverse y no hacía ningún ruido.

Si, son hermosas, me encantan cada una de ellas es un sueño, muchos deseos-hablaba animadamente la chica, me gustaría poder verlas más de cerca como lo hacen los astronautas-volteo y le sonrió a Michael, el cual le devolvió la sonrisa.

Ahora que él lo sentía era feliz, esas chicas lo hacían sentirse vivo y alegre las cuatro llegaron a su vida en un momento complicado, demasiado frustrante para él su matrimonio acabado con la única mujer que creía que podía amar, pero con la llegada de estas chicas ya no estaba tan seguro.

Las estrellas estaban más brillantes y una pequeña pero hermosa estrella fugaz cruzo el firmamento dejando una estela hermosa en el cielo.

Mira una estrella fugaz-señalo Rossane- y esta pidió su deseo, el beso que tanto anhelaba de su querido Michael.

En eso Michael se agacho a la altura de la chica para verla mejor, cuando los ojos de la chica lo fueron atrayendo cada vez más, al igual que sus labios, era una atracción fuerte como si esa chica tuviera magnetos o como si ambos los tuviesen, en breves instantes ya la estaba besando , era un beso diferente era más apasionado, con más calor y fuego, se separaron cuando el aire se les estaba agotando.

Que pases buena noche pequeña,-dándole un suave beso en la frente- que sueñes con cosas bellas-mientras se dirigía a dentro de la gran casa

En su habitación ya estando solo no podía dejar de pensar en los besos que se había dado con las chicas, cada uno de ellos era diferente y especial, no podía saber cual le había gustado más, menos de quien se estaba enamorando perdidamente…..

Aquí concluye el cap. 14

Espero que sea de su agrado y espero comentarios

Anotaciones cap. 15

Mike tomo el libro que un día antes había estado en manos de Aru chan, se veía este muy desgastado, cuando se dio cuenta que era un diario sabía que no lo debía hacer pero la curiosidad fue más fuerte.

cap.15 Gas pimienta, visita inesperada y ¿Michael es un curioso?

Mich ael estaba realmente confundido esos besos en lugar de ayudarlo lo habían confundido más, las tres tenían algo que hacía que se sintiera atraído hacia ellas. En eso alguien interrumpió sus pensamientos con un abrazo por la espalda era su hermana Janeth.

Se puede saber en que piensas- le dijo su hermana- o ¿en quién piensas? Su hermana se preocupaba por él como siempre, era su hermano favorito, el que más la entendía y era mutuo, eran muy unidos.

El hombre se volteo y abrazo a su hermana quedando la cabeza de ella debajo de la barbilla de él, la quería mucho desde que nació, era una bebé muy linda, prometió cuidarla, aunque ella terminaba cuidándolo a él.

¿es secreto Mike?- lo interrogo su hermana- o ya se no sabes cuál de los besos te gusto más- preguntándole pícaramente a su hermano mayor-

¿Cómo lo sabes?-Michael estaba completamente rojo- acaso espiaste.

No tengo necesidad de espiar para saberlo, no sabes que besos te gustaron mas, no sabes cuál es la que más te gusta, debes de poner en claro esa mente tuya, para elegir, todas son lindas, bonitas, divertidas, simpáticas, y yo sería feliz con cualquiera, porque tu serias feliz- termino Janeth de hablar.

Gracias, nena-por eso te quiero-dijo Michael abrazando a su hermanita- creo que es hora de ir a dormir, ¿o quieres ver una película?.

Mejor iré a dormir y te dejo que pienses en tus besos- dijo alegremente saliendo de su habitación.

A la mañana siguiente Michael salió a pensar a su árbol favorito, quería dejar fluir sus pensamientos y ese era el mejor lugar para poder hacerlo, iba caminando distraídamente cuando en el pasto vio un libro, era el libro que el día anterior, estaba muy desgastado y se veía algo viejo, lo levanto seguramente Aru chan lo buscaría. Cuando vio en la portada que decía en letras doradas que ya casi no se veían DIARIO. Mike tomo el libro que un día antes había estado en las manos de la chica, sabía que no debía, pero la curiosidad fue más fuerte y lo abrió. La portada había una foto de una chica que se parecía enormemente a Aru chan abrazada a un hombre, la primer impresión es que era la chica, pero esta se veía diferente en el color de los ojos que se veían claros en la foto y el cabello ( la foto era blanco y negro), ella debía de ser la madre de Aru, y el hombre su padre, abajo decía estos son mis padres, ¿ a que mamá era bella? ,papi dice que me parezco a ella, yo no lo creo, y así cada página era diferente había anotaciones, como de su vida en Inglaterra sus primeros once años de vida, ahora entendía el por que de su acento raro, sobre sus abuelos, su padre, sus tíos y primos, decía que era la única mujer en su familia. Entonces al cambiar de pagina vio algo que le llamo la atención enormemente eran 5 boletos de sus conciertos en Londres de la Gira BAD, las fechas no concordaban al parecer a la chica solo escribía por temporadas y desde la fecha anterior habían pasado 5 años, veía las entradas y se preguntaba si había asistido a los 5 conciertos, al parecer si, por que había después cinco fotos, en las que ella mostraba diferente atuendo y se veía una chica de trece o catorce años delgada de lentes y de cabello alborotado sonriendo con un hombre que al parecer era su abuelo en 1, otra con chicos mayores que otras se veía linda, si Aru chan era linda. El diario pasaba a una fecha en el 93, los conciertos de México solo de ese tour había dos boletos, y se veía a una Aru de 17 o 18 años más o menos, pero ahora acompañada de Kimi chan y de Rossane sonriendo a la cámara y anotaciones de lo emocionante que estaba el espectáculo, pero lo que hizo que abriera los ojos fue la siguiente frase."MICHAEL ESTABA PARA COMERSELO ENTERO, ESE TRASERO, ESAS MANOS, YO SI ME IBA CON ÉL AL HOTEL SI ME LO PIDIERA".

" COMO ME GUSTARIA QUE ÉL ME BESARA".

" QUE ME TUVIERA EN SUS BRAZOS"

Frases como esas se leían en el diario de la chica, Michael estaba completamente rojo y su corazón latía fuertemente, esa chica tenía pensamientos así sobre él, era halagador pero le daba miedo, si miedo que si llegara a pasar algo, no pensaría en eso ahora, veía que las fechas eran cada vez mas espaciadas por meses y años, veía que una fecha era de abril de ese año, " escribo porque por fin abrí los ojos, casi muero esta primavera todavía lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer, siento sus golpes en mí, no pude hacer nada para defenderme, de nada sirvió todos los años de entrenamiento en defensa personal, lo último que oí fue a Edward llamándome, yo me iba, se que si no hubiera sido por él, yo no estaría aquí, oía mi nombre de su voz, pero me iba, ahora estoy bien, los abuelos dijeron que me quedara aquí este verano, al fin ellos vendrían para Acción de Gracias, si los vería en esa fecha."

La fecha cambiaba a estos días y decía " me beso, he soñado años con un beso de él y ahora me lo da, el único problema es que ahora quiero más"

"ya estoy segura, nunca me he enamorado hasta ahora, lo amo, amo a Michael" con eso terminaba la fecha del libro o más bien del diario.

En la casa Aru chan buscaba como desesperada su diario en la habitación, no podía ser lo había perdido, estaba segura que el día anterior lo traía en sus manos, donde estaría.

Mientras una persona llegaba a neverland el amigo de la loca, que había sido invitado por su hermana con previo permiso del dueño de la propiedad, era un chico bastante bien parecido, de un metro noventa de estatura y con cuerpo fornido, iba sonriendo con las dos mujeres que tenia frente, su idea era genial, podría vengarse de esa pequeña, del dolor que le había causado una y otra vez, con su ausencia de mente, pensando siempre en otra persona que no era él

Ellos iban entrando al vestíbulo de la casa cuando la chica de cabello negro iba bajando las escaleras, había recordado donde podía estar su diario, era el lugar más probable debajo del árbol donde se había besado con su Mike, en ese instante quedo petrificada, esa persona estaba ahí cuando debía de estar a cientos de kilómetros de distancia de ella, su cuerpo parecía piedra, se había quedado inmóvil como si hubiese echado raíces.

Hola preciosa, hace tiempo que no nos vemos 2 o 3 meses, después de que saliste del hospital y del juicio-el hombre la veía burlonamente al igual que Usako y Latoya. En eso Aru chan dio un paso hacia atrás y rápidamente saco del bolsillo de su pantalón un pequeño spray que al parecer era gas pimienta para defensa personal lo sostenía firme con el brazo extendido.

Aléjate de mí, bien sabes que lo puedo hacer- la voz de la chica se oía con temor, pero firme- si te acercas un paso más, no dudare en lanzarte todo el contenido en la cara, y no me podrán acusar de nada.

Cualquiera que viera la escena parecería extrañado, por que el permanecía inmóvil viendo a la chica burlonamente, la chica con el brazo extendido hacia el rostro del sujeto.

Michael iba entrando del jardín observo la escena sin entender nada, que es lo que pasaba en esos momentos no lo lograba comprender ese comportamiento de parte de la chica.

¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí? -pregunto a los presentes- su voz se oía desconcertada-explíquenlo

Por eso la atacan a la gente Michael-dijo la bruja- ya vez el comportamiento, por eso a esta la atacaron y casi la matan, por atacar a la gente sin razón- su voz se oía cargada de veneno, y placer disfrutando la cara de Aru chan

Los ojos de Michael se posaron sobre la mirada castaña de Aru chan, parecía decepcionado y triste, ósea que la fachada de dulzura era solo eso un disfraz que lo tenía perfectamente bien estudiado esa chica, la chica percibió la mirada de él y el comentario ácido de la bruja, lentamente bajo la mano, sus ojos sin esperarlo se llenaron de lagrimas, para luego subir corriendo las escaleras.

Janeth quien iba bajando las escaleras junto con las chicas se tropezaron con Aru chan, quien no las vio por las lagrimas, llevaba el gas en las manos, lo cual lo vio de inmediato Kimi chan, y sospechaba algo, porque Aru chan no lo hubiera sacado sin ningún motivo.

Al bajar las chicas vieron al sujeto, no podían creerlo, estaba ahí, por eso Aru chan llevaba el gas en las manos, cuál era el motivo de sus lagrimas,.

¿Qué diablos haces aquí? Le grito Kimi chan acercándose y dándole una bofetada al sujeto.

Michael se desconcertó mas ahora Kimi chan lo golpeaba, no entendía nada y tenía que preguntar.

¿lo conocen?-su voz se oía confundida- chicas en verdad lo conocen-

Claro que lo conocemos-espeto Rossane- este es el que casi mata a Aru chan en la primavera.

Michael ahora comprendía el modo de actuar de Aru chan, era el modo de actuar de una persona aterrada, ahora comprendía todo.

Janeth discutía con Latoya y con la bruja loca que ellas sabían perfectamente que iba a pasarlo habían hecho sabiendo como sucederían las cosas.

No puedo creer que seamos familia, Latoya eres despreciable-decía Janeth- no quiero volver a verte.

Michael se disculpo con los presentes y subió rápidamente las escaleras para la habitación donde estaba Aru chan. La chica estaba llorando arrinconada en la esquina de la habitación, estaba temblando, todo su cuerpo parecía una gelatina de cómo temblaba. Michael entró a la habitación y se acercó a la chica con suavidad se agacho para quedar a la altura que se encontraba ella y sin más la tomo en sus brazos cargándola con facilidad, mientras se sentaba en la cama, la mecía como si fuera un niño asustado después de una le daba suaves besos en la frente y susurraba, NO PERMITERE QUE TE VUELVAN A HACER DAÑO,PEQUEÑA TE LO PROMETO….

Aquí termina el cap. 15.

Espero que les guste, espero sus cometarios. Bye bye

Cap16.- dolor, alegría y sentimientos confusos.

Aru chan rápidamente se quedo dormida en los brazos de Michael, eran tan cómodos y el aroma de él la tenia totalmente debilitada, era una sensación tan satisfactoria y tan cálida sentirse protegida por él, se daba cuenta que le importaba a él. Michael la acomodo en la cama cubriéndola con el cobertor blanco.

Michael antes de irse le dio un beso en la frente a la chica que estaba dormida sobre la cama y salió despacio para no hacer ruido para no despertarla , la había logrado tranquilizar como a un niño, el era bueno en eso tranquilizar a los niños cuando se sentían tristes, y Aru chan en esos momentos era como una pequeña niña, salió de la habitación para dirigirse a la suya, levanto la bocina del teléfono interior de su casa y llamo a una persona.

Ya sabes que hacer Bill, sácalo de Neverland y hazle saber que no se debe de volver a meter con la pequeña, correcto?-su voz se oía autoritaria y firme a pesar de ser suave.

Si Michael-se oía la voz del hombre por el otro lado- ya sabes que puedes confiar en mí-

Te lo encargo Bill-fue lo último que dijo Michael antes de colgar el teléfono-

Salió de habitación rumbo al piso inferior para encontrarse con sus invitadas y su hermana, su hermana mayor Latoya en esta ocasión sí que había traspasado la delgada línea que aun podía unirlos como familia, estaba completamente seguro que sabía quién era el invitado, y lo que podía llegar a suceder, ahora comprendía porque en el diario de Aru chan estaba escrito diez años de entrenar defensa personal no sirvieron para nada, el tipo era mucho más alto que ella y la sobrepasaba de peso, aunque había oído que no valía el tamaño y el peso del atacante si no la habilidad para defenderte ahí no decía como fue atacada.

Al parecer el jefe de seguridad de Michael era rápido ya que no se veía por ningún sitio al atacante de Aru chan, las chicas estaban en el comedor junto con Janeth quien no aun no podía asimilar lo que eran capaces de hacer su hermana y Usako contra alguien.

Hola chicas, buenos día ¿ ya desayunaron? Pregunto Michael, sentándose al lado de Janet. No se preocupen, Bill se encargó de ese sujeto y no molestara a Aru chan ni a ustedes.

¿Cómo esta Aru chan?. La primera que hablo fue Kimi, sabía o se imaginaba el terror que le abra causado ver a ese sujeto a su amiga.

Está bien, se quedo dormida- dijo Michael-creo que la impresión la dejo debilitada, mejor la dejamos descansar-concluyo. No les dijo como la había encontrado llorando, ni tampoco que la había tranquilizado meciéndola como si fuera un bebé, la verdad para ser sincero consigo mismo le había agradado tener a esa pequeña entre brazos.

Que bueno que Aru chan este bien- hablo Kimi- es mi amiga y la quiero mucho.

Todos terminaron su desayuno y decidieron salir a recorrer caminando la propiedad de Mike, Janeth dijo que se quedaría en casa que era lo mejor para poder así estar al tanto de Aru chan

Michael iba caminando al lado de Kimi, era una chica bonita, muy diferente a sus amigas, ¿Qué está pensando? Se pregunto, si hace menos de unas horas está pensando en lo linda que era Aru chan, y lo bien que se sentía estar abrazándola. No podían gustarle 3 chicas a la vez porque igual le gustaba Rossane como se escuchaba su risa, si que estaba mal tenía que poner en claro lo que sentía por cada una de ellas, no podía ir besándolas siempre, por mucho que le gustaran esos besos. Recordaba el beso suave pero profundo con Aru chan, esa suavidad de ella al besarlo y conjuntado con ese aroma que desprendía ella era inevitable no querer volver a besarla y tenerla en brazos, con Kimi era completamente diferente el beso de ella fue más cargado de pasión que hacía mucho tiempo su cuerpo no percibía. Y con Rossane igual un beso apasionado, tierno y en el que él podía dominar.

Michael estas prestando atención-le hablo la más pequeña del grupo que era Gui. Estas palabras lo sacaron de sus pensamientos.- parece que estas en otro mundo, ¿te sientes bien?.

Si nena, me siento bien- acariciando la cabeza de Gui- ¿ que te parece si hacemos algo que te guste a ti?-le propuso Michael a Gui-

Si podemos ir a jugar con tus conejos y darles de comer, comer pizza, y ver una película, por favor Michael,-decía la pequeña mientras abrazaba a Michael-

Claro vamos a jugar con los conejos, el cocinero te hará tu pizza favorito, y ayer me dijeron que llegaron películas nuevas que me enviaron, creo que hay una de dibujos animados es Space Jam sale mi amigo Michael Jordan, quieres ver esa?.

Si vamos-tomando la mano del hombre- sabes Michael eres como un hermano súper genial, Janeth es muy afortunada de tenerte, ya quisiera yo que mis hermanos fueran como Tú-

Las chicas fueron a jugar con los conejos de Michael, aunque tanto Kimi como Rossane no disfrutaron tanto jugar con ellos como lo hubiera hecho Aru chan que amaban a todos los animales, pero tenían que admitir que eran lindos y tiernos. Pasaron toda la tarde viendo películas con Pizza y comiendo palomitas frescas, fue una tarde divertida, tranquila ya que ni la bruja y Latoya aparecieron para molestarlos. Al parecer Latoya no quería enfrentar a su hermano menor aún, menos ver a Janeth por las cosas tan horribles que esta última según su percepción le había dicho.

La noche caía la pequeña Gui estaba más dormida cuando se retiro a su habitación acompañada por Rossane que quería pasar más tiempo con Michael, pero si no llevaba a esa niña a dormir ya, apostaba que se quedaría dormida en las escaleras lo cual no daría una buena imagen, así que subió con ella.

Era la primer vez que Kimi y Michael en verdad se encontraban solos y eso le ocasionaba una excitación fascinante a ella, estar sola con él, cosa que la afortunada de Aru chan ya había tenido en varias ocasiones, ahora esta era la suya y la iba a aprovechar al máximo.

Gracias por el día Michael y gracias por defender a Aru chan, creo que te lo tengo que agradecer de algún modo-decía Kimi, mientras se acercaba a Michael para darle un beso en la mejilla, pero al cual ella hábilmente le dio en los labios, el cual lo comenzó suave pero conforme iban transcurriendo los minutos se iba haciendo más pasional, Michael igual le estaba devolviendo el beso, su lengua recorría el interior de la boca de la chica, sus manos la abrazaban mientras subían y bajan su espalda acariciándola suavemente.

Michael la llevo hacia la pared más cercana para poderla recargar ahí y besarla con mayor facilidad, ella era deliciosa le gustaba la forma en que besaba, en como el cuerpo de la chica se estremecía cada vez que comenzaban un nuevo beso. Cuando se separaron ella estaba completamente sonrosada en su color, al igual que él, solo una cosa le pasaba por su mente ese beso en lugar de aclarar sus sentimientos hizo que la confusión fuera más grande aún. Lentamente se acero a la chica, ella pensaba que se iban a volver a besar y quizás algo más, pero que gran decepción fue sentir el beso de él en su frente y un suavemente QUE PASES BUENA NOCHE PEQUEÑA…. Quedando ella ahí con cara de confusión pero al mismo tiempo de satisfacción era el mejor beso que le habían dado en toda su vida.

Mientras Michael entraba a su habitación con cara de confusión, cayendo en su cama con ambas manos en el rostro, en sus labios el sabor de Kimi chan, en su ropa el aroma de Aru, y en sus oídos la risa de Rossane, su mente era un torbellino que no podía dejar de dar vueltas.

Comentario del autor

Hola de nuevo chicas espero que les guste este capítulo que me costó mucho trabajo escribir, ya estamos en el cap. 16, de este parte más la confusión de MJ con respecto a las tres chicas mayores, a Gui la ve como a una hermanita, ¿un hombre puede amar a tres mujeres?

¿Qué siente por cada una en verdad?, eso se los responderé luego

Cap17.- entremés de media noche y ¿Cuál me gusta más?

Se quedo dormido rápidamente y amaneció con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, su mente era un caos verdadero, él no era de esa forma, no se iba besando con toda chica que se le pusiera frente de él, pero las chicas tenían algo especial, no sabía de quien se estaba enamorando, si tenía fuertes sentimientos por las 3, debía descubrir cuál era el más fuerte y de quien se estaba enamorando más y más.

Ahora tenía que actuar con más cuidado y no dejarse llevar por sus emociones con respecto a las chicas, ya que no quería lastimar a ninguna, las quería mucho a las 3 para herir los sentimientos de ellas. Continuo su caminata en solitario, necesitaba pensar en algo que no fueran esas chicas aunque era imposible no hacerlo.

Mejor dio vuelta y regreso hacia a la casa era hora del desayuno y las chicas lo estarían esperando y su hermana Janeth y claro no podía olvidar a LaToya y a Usako. Tenía que hacer algo con respecto a su hermana y su amiga, habían llegado lejos con lo que hicieron el día anterior muy lejos.

Buenos días hermanito- lo saludo alegremente Janeth-¿quieres jugo?, ¿pan tostado? Un beso de Aru chan o de Kimi o 1 de Rossane, las chicas no estaban aun, así que Janeth podía preguntarle esas cosas, a lo cual su hermano respondió escupiendo el jugo que ya tenía en la boca

Que preguntas haces, eso no te lo voy a responder-dijo Michael sonrojado- esas son mis cosas y no te diré que beso me gusto mas- eso lo dijo. Porque no sabía que beso era el que le había provocado más placer.

Bueno, ya me dirás cuando pongas en orden esa cabecita que ha de estar hecha un lío, serias la envidia de cualquier hombre Mike-decía Janeth.- tienes a 3 chicas loquitas por ti, y las tres son lindas, y apuesto que tienes a una favorita. Anda dime no diré nada.

No te diré nada por el momento, cuando tenga en claro a quien amo te prometo que serás la primera en saberlo- le dijo Michael mientras estiraba su larga mano para que su hermana la tomara- ahora deja de ser indiscreta.

Las chicas se unieron después, iban calladas, algo raro en ellas, bueno la única que no iba callada era Gui, que se aprovechaba de su edad para abrazar a Mike a cada momento y él era muy cariñoso con ella, pero las otras tres si iban muy silenciosas, Aru chan seguía temerosa y le invadía un sentimiento de vergüenza por como la había encontrado Michael el día anterior, y además de que no encontraba su diario, Kimi seguía pensando en el beso de la noche anterior con la persona que se encontraba enfrente de ellas, mientras que Rossane simplemente estaba demasiado pensativa en que quizás no le gustara demasiado a Michael, solo se habían besado una vez, y con esa ocasión ella quedo simplemente fascinada con sus labios y quería probarlos de nuevo, haría lo que fuera pero los volvería a probar esa misma noche.

Están bien chicas-pregunto Janeth-las veo muy calladas.

Si estoy bien-dijo Aru, pero no levanto la mirada, no quería ver la mirada castaña de Michael aún, solo hasta que no sintiera ese sentimiento de vergüenza y además le había gustado estar en sus brazos, eran demasiado cálidos y fuertes a pesar de ser un hombre delgado, ella sintió que tenía muchas fuerzas.

Si yo igual perfecto de hecho tengo mucha hambre- comenzó a decir alegremente Kimi chan-y le dirigió una sonrisa enorme a Michael- el día de hoy amaneció muy bonito y tengo muchas energías, ¿ que les gustaría hacer?

Yo me quedo aquí-dijo Aru chan- no tengo fuerzas aun- y tengo que buscar algo, y hablar con mi padre, me disculpan-mientas se levantaba de la mesa- nos veremos más al rato chicas, Michael, Janeth-pero no dirigió ninguna mirada a nadie.

Aru chan sigue espantada-grito Gui- y es culpa de esa bruja loca, voy con ella no quiero que este sola-dijo la más pequeña saliendo corriendo del comedor a toda prisa

Bueno chicas quedamos solo nosotros cuatro-dijo Mike-que quieren hacer el día de hoy, podemos ir a comer a un restaurante que conozco y nadie nos molestara, y pasaremos la tarde en la playa si gustan.

Claro- dijeron a la vez Rossane y Kimi- nos gustaría ir a la playa, hace mucho tiempo que no vamos.

La tarde transcurrió tranquila y pacífica, las chicas iban acompañadas de los hermanos Jackson, algunos fans se acercaron para pedirles un autógrafo a Michael como a su hermana Janeth, eran muy queridos por las personas, pero el más querido era Michael, quien los niños lo veían y reconocían de inmediato, se tomaban fotos con él, mientras que el cariñosamente les daba un abrazo, los cargaba para posar en las fotos.

Las chicas se encontraban felices pero algo preocupadas por su amiga Aru ella no era así de tímida y bueno está bien que siguiera asustada, pero de eso de no levantar la mirada era raro en ella, cuando llegaran charlarían con ella y de su actitud en el desayuno, el no querer ir con ellos ese día era algo muy anormal en ella.

Cuando llegaron a la casa, ya casi eran las 10 de la noche, todo se encontraba muy tranquilo, al parecer Aru chan y Gui pasaron una tarde pacifica aunque aburrida, ya que Aru saco de la habitación a la pequeña diciéndole no me molestes Gui, con un tono de voz antipático, a lo cual ella se la paso toda la tarde aburrida viendo videos en la televisión, mejor se hubiera ido con ellos a donde hubieran ido y no quedarse a soportar el mal humor de Aru chan.

Las chicas entraron a la habitación y encontraron que Aru había volteado la habitación de pies a cabeza, al parecer estaba buscando algo y no lo encontró

¿Qué hiciste Aru?- interrogo Kimi- todo esta desordenado

No lo encuentro, no encuentro mi diario- decía la chica de lentes con voz apanicada- SI alguien lo lee, que horror- se tomaba la cara con ambas manos

Tranquila-la abrazo Kimi- lo encontraremos, no creo que nadie aquí lo lea- ( ajajá que equivocada estaba, ajajá si Michael metiche Jackson ya lo habia leído completo).

Si, verdad no creo que nadie lo lea- su voz se tranquilizo un poco- mejor cuéntenme como les fue, a ¿ donde fueron?. Las chicas comenzaron a contarle lo bien que la habían pasado con Michael y Janeth que sin darse cuenta ya era casi media noche cuando las chicas se fueron a dormir, menos una de ellas Rossane que tenia sed y tenía ganas de un vaso de jugo, así que se dirigió hacía la cocina para poder tomarlo, entro a la cocina resplandeciente sin percatarse que alguien más ya se encontraba en la misma, hasta cuando una voz la saco de sus pensamientos.

Deberías estar dormida, pequeña Rossane- era Michael quien estaba con un vaso de agua mineral- es tarde y debes de descansar. - dijo el hombre que estaba al lado ya de ella.

Si creo que iré a dormir, pero antes me darías un beso de buenas noches- le pidió Rossane con las mejillas sonrojadas-

Está bien pequeña, ten tu beso- le decía Mike, mientras se agachaba para darle un suave beso en los labios a la chica de cabello corto, ella rodeo con los brazos el cuello del hombre, mientras que el con sus brazos rodeaba la cintura de la chica y la atraía cada vez mas hacía su cuerpo, con un rápido movimiento la tomo en sus brazos y la puso en la mesa, sus manos recorrían las piernas descubiertas de la chica, las cuales solo eran cubiertas con 1 diminuto pantalón corto, ella tenía sus manos ocupadas tratando de desabrochar la camisa de él, cuando oyeron pasos que venían rumbo hacia donde ellos se encontraban. Michael se separo de inmediato de la chica y la bajo con suavidad de la mesa.

Vete a dormir pequeña, ya es tarde-dándole un último beso en los labios, la chica inmediatamente te fue, había obtenido algo mucho mejor que 1 jugo, pensaba alegremente Rossane mientras subía las escaleras rumbo a la habitación que compartía con su amiga Gui.

Mientras Michael se quedo en la cocina solo, los pasos no iban hacia la cocina, se quedo ahí por mucho tiempo pensando quien de las tres le gustaba más…

Aquí concluye el cap., 17. Perdón por la tardanza en este capítulo, pero he tenido mucho trabajo y no habia podido escribir xp pero prometo que el siguiente estará arriba más rápido.

Cap. 18.- una sonrisa, un beso y tengo presentes sus labios.

A la mañana siguiente las chicas ya se encontraban en el comedor esperando a que Michael bajara para desayunar, Janeth ya se encontraba con ellas, se veían tranquilas las chicas, más tranquilas que él día anterior. Sobre todo Aru chan que aún no levantaba la mirada, pero su comportamiento se percibía más tranquilo pero igual de tímido lo cual no era normal en ella.

Seguía pensando en su diario, y en las anotaciones que tenía en él, si en esas anotaciones que había hecho a lo largo de su vida, gran parte de ella siendo fan de Michael Jackson, ella había ido a todos los conciertos del BAD TOUR en Inglaterra cuando estaba de vacaciones con sus abuelos, eso no era lo preocupante, lo que más angustia le causaba eran los cometarios escritos después del concierto en la ciudad de México.

Sabía que sus amigas no lo tenían y que nunca lo leerían, tenía que encontrarlo si no perdería muchos recuerdos de su vida y peor aun esa foto de su madre que le gustaba demasiado, era durante de la luna de miel de sus padres cuando tomaron esa foto, ahí según decía su padre el parecido era enorme con su madre, salvó en el color de cabello y ojos, en verdad Aru chan si se era una copia de su madre, delgada, de 1. 64 de estatura.

Michael entro en esos momentos en el comedor, iba realmente guapo con una camisa azul la que le venía perfectamente a su cuerpo delgado y unos pantalones de casimir que fueron hechos a medida de color negro, lucía realmente bien, saludo a las chicas y a su hermana con un beso en la mejilla.( si ya se tienen que aparecer la bruja y Latoya, pero por el momento no).

Las chicas igual lo saludaron de manera alegre, pero Aru simplemente bajo su mirada, Michael intento tener contacto con los ojos de color oscuro de la chica, pero no lo logro, mientras tanto Aru chan se sentía inquieta por lo de su diario, por la mirada penetrante de Michael, por haberse comportado como una niña chiquita.

Oye Michael-hablaba Janeth- ¿Dónde estarán Latoya y Usako, no las vi. y el día de ayer?. A la mejor se fueron sin despedirse.

No creo, los chicos de seguridad me lo hubiesen dicho, siguen en la casa, pero deben de estar avergonzadas por su comportamiento,¿ que haremos con Latoya?, no puede seguir teniendo esos comportamientos-decía mientras movía la cabeza suavemente-

Las chicas sabían que a la mejor no había sido idea al 100 % de la hermana de Mike, pero igual tenía su parte de culpa, ellas sabían que no sentía mucho aprecio por Michael ni por Janeth, pero eran sus hermanos y a la mejor en el fondo, pero muy en el fondo era una buena persona como sus hermanos aunque en verdad lo dudaban.

El desayuno transcurrió tranquilo ya que ninguna de las mujeres apareció para incomodarlos, las chicas se sentían felices por esos días que habían transcurrido en su estancia en neverland con Michael, sus sentimientos por Michael eran los mismos en cada una de ellas, pero lo demostraban de manera diferente y eso era lo que le encantaba de cada una de ellas, sus diferentes personalidades.

Pues siempre ha sido así, no sé que paso con ella en algún momento de su vida-expresaba Janeth con tono triste de voz- quizás le falto amor por parte de Joseph y de Katherine.

Es lo más seguro, ya no, platiquemos mas sobre nuestra hermana-dijo Mike con cansancio en la voz-mejor díganme chicas, ¿se la han pasado bien en mi casa?-sonriéndoles a las chicas que estaban frente a él.

Estamos muy felices- hablo Gui.- tu casa es hermosa y se siente paz, es un lugar maravilloso, gracias por dejarnos venir para estar contigo Michael- abrazando a Michael (esa niña se aprovecha de su edad) . Al cual el hombre respondió de manera cariñosa, - gracias niña linda,-dándole dos besos en cada mejilla-

Las chicas estaban fuera, mientras Aru seguía buscando su diario por la casa, durante el desayuno había evitado el contacto con los ojos de él

Tengo que encontrarlo, tengo que encontrarlo-repetía una y otra vez- me moriría de vergüenza si alguien lo leyera, mientras entraba a una habitación que al parecer era la biblioteca de neverland quizás alguno de los empleados de Mike, lo había encontrado y lo regreso creyendo que era un libro de él. Si que Mike tenía muchos libros, y la verdad era un lugar precioso sobre todo que a ella le encantaban los libros, su sitio favorito era la biblioteca central de Londres.

Hola pequeña, ¿buscas algo?-era MJ que se encontraba justamente a sus espaldas- Aru chan se sobresalto, la verdad no esperaba oír la voz de Mike tan cerca, y menos que estuviera tras ella, cuando se dio cuenta trato de salir rápidamente de la habitación pero la mano de Michael detuvo a la chica de cabello negro antes de que saliera.

Ahora quiero que me veas a los ojos, pequeña , has estado evitando mi mirada todos estos dos días y no entiendo el por qué? . -su voz era suave y tenía tan cerca a la chica que sentía como ella estaba temblando, con su mano la obligo a verlo directamente a los ojos, la mirada de ella se poso sobre la mirada castaña del hombre y su sonrojo aumento de inmediato,

Es que tenia vergüenza, sabes, por lo del otro día tu eres la segunda persona que me ha visto así, y no quería que pensaras que yo era una niña-dijo Aru chan con voz baja- Michael le sonrió a la chica, mientras bajaba su cabeza a la altura a la de ella para darle un beso, un beso que era diferente a lo que le había dado a la chica, sus labios estaban sobre los de la chica, la tenia abrazada por la cintura, mientras sus manos recorrían su espalda que no estaba cubierta ya que llevaba un vestido descubierto por la espalda, había un sillón cercano en el cual Michael acomodo a Aru chan quedando casi sobre ella, la seguía besando, besaba sus labios mientras los mordía suavemente, la chica intentaba desabrochar la camisa del hombre, el aroma de ella lo volvía loco, ahora lo sentía en todos sus sentidos, sabía que se tenía que detener pero le estaba siendo casi imposible, si no hubiera sido por que alguien en ese momento toco la puerta y la abrió

Mike hermanito ¿estas aquí?-era Janeth que entraba a la biblioteca- en ese momento él hombre se separo de la chica rápidamente, los dos estaban completamente sonrojados y con la respiración agitada. Janeth se les quedo viendo y tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-

Hermanito, ¿te estabas comiendo a Aru chan? Y dime ¿su sabor es tan rico como su aroma? -dijo divertida Janeth- sonriéndoles a los dos

Cállate Janeth-dijo Mike. Sonrojado- mientras que Aru chan se levanto rápidamente del sillón y salió de la habitación ahora tenia los labios de él más presentes que nunca en ella, ya no podía hacer nada si lo amaba y si no hubiera llegado Janeth sabía que hubiera pasado lo que tenía que pasar…

Cap. 18 concluido espero que les guste

Bye las quiero a todas, XP

Cap. 19.- una rosa, una espina y hacer sufrir a la bruja loca.

Bueno me callaré, pero te la estabas comiendo- decía alegremente Janeth- si te la vas a comer al menos cierra la puerta, para que nadie te interrumpa.

OH por dios, ya me voy- dijo Michael, quien seguía sonrojado- y no digas nada de lo que viste.

Yo seré un tumba hermanito- levanto la mano Janeth-además se que elegirás bien a la chica de tus sueños.

Si eso espero Janeth,-hablo el hombre en voz baja- solo que las tres me gustan demasiado, dime es posible eso? ¿ que tres chicas me gusten al mismo tiempo?- decía el hombre con ambas manos sobre la cabeza. Su estado mental y emocional se estaba confundiendo más conforme pasaban los días con respecto sobre lo que sentía sobre cada chica.

Mira debes de abrir tu corazón y explorarlo, Mike, es el único modo que siente tu corazón, y a quien debes de elegir, para que no salgas lastimado tú y no salgan lastimadas ellas- concluyo Janeth. Abrazando la espalda de su hermano-ven vamos a comer algo, que te vez muy delgado.

Está bien vamos-dijo Mike tomando de la mano a su hermana- sabes te quiero mucho, eres la mejor hermana-dándole un beso en la mejilla-

Y yo a ti- lo abrazó Janeth- Latoya iba caminando hacía estaban ellos, se quedo estática, ¿Por qué su relación con Michael nunca fue así? ¿ por que él decía que si él hubiera tenido un gemelo, Esa hubiera sido Janeth? La respuesta era obvia los dos eran afines en muchas cosas, y Michael simplemente adoraba su hermana pequeña.

Michael y Janeth no se dieron cuenta que su hermana mayor los estaba observando hasta que la bruja que la acompañaba, perdón la persona que la acompañaba carraspeo la garganta visiblemente molesta, porque no les prestaban atención.

Hola, Mike, hola Janeth. Que tal tenia días que no nos veíamos, pensábamos que sería mejor dejarlos pensar bien las cosas.

Pensar que?- contesto Janeth- lo crueles que pueden llegar hacer con una chica, que no les ha hecho nada

¿ que no ha hecho nada? y los polvos pica pica, y la serpiente? - decía enumerando la bruja con los dedos. No son unos angelitos Michael, esas caritas de dulzura son una máscara bien estudiada.-hablaba rápidamente la Bruja-

Mejor de caritas de bondad no hablemos-dijo Janeth-tu eres la reina de la hipocresía, tú dices ser amiga de mi hermana, pero bueno ella igual dice ser tu amiga y hablan pestes la una de la otra.

Son insoportables, ustedes no las conocen en la universidad siempre me veían cara de petulancia, son odiosas, solo porque son lindas en su aspecto. Continuaba con su voz rápida y casi no se le entendía lo que articulaba su voz.

Michael no creía que las chicas fueran así, eran amables con todos, incluso a sus empleados, un día vio a Aru preguntándole si sentía bien, para después descubrir que este tenía resfriado y tenía fiebre. Si esas chicas eran dulces y amables con todos, a todos los trataban como sus iguales, no importaba que fuera el jardinero o la cocinera, o su guardaespaldas Bill, todos eran iguales para ellas y su trato era cordial, amable.

Sabes no te creo Usako - hablo por fin Michael- esas chicas son amables, dulces y simpáticas, siempre se preocupan por todos. así que no vuelvas a hablar mal de ellas en mi presencia lo que piensas en tu sucia mente no es mi problema, pero no vuelvas a hablar mal de ellas.

Ellas no son lo que crees, ya lo veras, te lastimaran, - le grito la bruja loca a Michael

No le grites a Michael. Le dijo Janeth-¿Quién te crees enana, rubia falsa?, no te vuelvas atrever a gritarle a mi hermanito,

Las chicas iban bajando cuando oyeron las voces, oyeron como la desquiciada esa le gritaba a su Mike, eso no lo iban a permitir de nuevo, si nunca en la universidad le hicieron nada ahora se enteraría quienes eran las DIRTY GIRLS.

Que le haremos Aru chan- le pregunto Kimi a su amiga-

Aru chan estaba callada pensando esa bruja no le haría daño a nadie más, ni a ella ni a sus amigas, era el momento de la venganza, si y la venganza era un platillo que se sirve frío, así que comenzarían a planearlo poco a poco.

Tranquilas amigas, esa bruja nos la pagara, ya lo verán, tenemos que pensar las cosas fríamente, y ya verá quienes somos.

Así es- dijeron Gui y Rossane con un brillo en los ojos que denotaba que estaban planeando algo muy divertido-

Se comenzaron a reír las chicas alegremente pensando en cómo harían para vengarse de esa mujer desagradable.

El día pasó lentamente las chicas estaban muy alegres y con una mirada de estar planeando alguna maldad, de eso se dio cuenta de inmediato Janeth, la verdad le divertían mucho, y más si la travesura era para esa enana cabeza de color de moco.

Al día siguiente Kimi salió al jardín era muy bello, y lleno de vida, olía delicioso estaba donde se encontraban los rosales, eran hermosos y demasiado bien cuidados, eran simplemente hermosos, la chica se acerco para ver una de las rosas más de cerca ,cuando una espina se clavo en uno de sus dedos provocándole un dolor horrible un puntito de sangre comenzó a brotar de su dedo.

Auch mi dedito-dijo Kimi chan con lágrimas en los ojos- me dolió

Te lastimaste mucho pequeña?- era Michael quien estaba caminando por esa parte del jardín (que oportuno es este hombre xp)-se acerco a la chica y tomo su mano para ver la herida que le había provocado la rosa en su dedo, mientras sacaba un pañuelo para limpiar la sangre de la chica, con mucha delicadeza.

Debes tener más cuidado, linda no quiero que te lastimes- le decía Michael mientras se acerca más y más a la chica para tenerla abrazada y pegada contra su cuerpo, la chica sentía tan bien ese contacto, quería sentir más el cuerpo de ese hombre que la volvía loca, con su sola persona.

Eres muy bonita-le decía él, mientras besaba el cuello de la chica, ella recorría la espalda de Mike, eres preciosa, sus manos de él recorrían la cintura de la chica suavemente, sus manos acariciaban el cuerpo esbelto de esa chica, mientras más la pegaba contra si, él quería tener así a Kimi chan entre sus brazos, le gustaban sus besos, poco a poco fueron cayendo sobre el pasto verde de neverland, quedando Michael sobre la chica, mientras compartían ese beso pasional, pero algo hizo que Michael se separara, sabía que no debía continuar, hasta que no tuviera en claro a quien amaba….

Perdón por la tardanza, jeje tenía mucho trabajo y muchas visitas XP espero que les guste, este cap., y el próximo es el veinte, gracias por su apoyo.

Cap.- 20.- ventana abierta, ventana cerrada y verdaderas intenciones,

La tarde continuo tranquila, pero en neverland no todos eran felices y menos una rubia de pequeña estatura, no podía entender el por que Michael nunca la había besado como vio que beso a Aru chan, es mas parecía comprender que era amable con ella solo por compromiso, con ellas era amable, caballeroso, tierno, galante por que le nacía hacerlo.

Ella no era fea( en mi mente si lo es), incluso era más bonita que Aru chan( aja como no), claro que ella era más bonita que esa niña más simpática que Gui, más seductora que Kimi, y mucho más sensual que Rossane, pero Michael no lo veía así solo tenía ojos para esas tres, pero ella como mujer se había dado cuenta que él tenía a una preferida, una que le gustaba sobre todas.

La verdadera razón por la cual quería a Mike para ella, no era amor, ni le gustaba, simplemente quería su dinero, su posición que le traería ser la esposa de Michael Jackson, si tenía dinero su familia, pero no tanto como él, su dinero, la fama y el prestigio es lo que ella buscaba, por eso era su obsesión con él, por el dinero que representaba para ella, sabía que esas chicas no lo querían por eso, ellas lo amaban por ser Michael, un hombre que las trataba como princesas.

Ella no sabía que hacer para atraer a Michael, no podía creer que en tantos años de conocerlo nunca hubiera podido sacarle una sonrisa, es más casi ni se acercaba cuando ella se encontraba presente. Tenía que hacer algo para alejarlas pero no sabía que, ya había intentado traer al ex novio de Aru chan pero no funciono es más parecía que desde ese día él se comportaba más cariñoso con ella, más cuidadoso, odiaba a todas pero en especial a ella, a Aru chan.

Michael se encontraba tranquilo y sus pensamientos fluían con mucha rapidez, entre las chicas y el miedo de enamorarse de nuevo, que no resultara como paso con Lisa su corazón no lo soportaría, no quería volver a sentir esa tristeza tan enorme, pero tampoco quería hacer sufrir a las chicas tenía que elegir ya no podía ir besándolas, aunque la verdad le gustaban esos besos, diferentes pero si sabía que eran besos de amor por cada una de ellas.

Tenía que tomar 1 decisión pronto, aunque su corazón comenzaba a saber de quién se estaba enamorando, pero aun tenía algunas dudas, ya cuando estuviera completamente seguro se lo diría a esa pequeña hermosa, le diría que lo volvía loco que le encantaba y que se casara con él, esperaba que dijera que si, casarse de nuevo ser feliz, tener bebés, y formar una bonita familia, se imaginaba a sus hijo que serian hermosos, sentía una dicha con solo imaginarlo.

¿Qué haces hermanito?-una voz amable se oyó detrás de él, era Janeth, quien llevaba un paleta en las manos- estas muy pensativo, dime ¿ese corazón tuyo sigue confundido?

Creo que mis sentimientos se están aclarando hermanita-dijo Michael- y ya muy pronto, sabrás quien es la chica de mi vida, la que tiene mi menté, mi corazón, sabes cuándo lo decida le pediré casarme con ella, quiero tener bebés, ser feliz y sé que con ella lo seré.-concluyo con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, esa sonrisa que le gustaba tanto a su hermana porque sabía que con eso él ya estaba comenzando a sentirse feliz de nuevo

Me alegro por ti. Te quiero mucho, y quiero que seas feliz- mientras se acomodaba en los brazos de su hermano-sabes eres mi hermanito favorito, el que más quiero y sé que yo soy tu favorita o no? -le decía Janeth.

Bueno, deja lo pienso- comenzó a decir Michael- ya sabes que si mi niña-dándole un beso en su cabeza-no sabría que hacer si tu mi angelito no estuviera conmigo, sabes cuándo naciste, eras la bebé más linda del mundo, tierna, y recuerdo tu primer palabra, fue bonito

Los hermanos Jackson continuaron su plática abrazados y felices ,se llevaban de maravilla. Les encantaba pasar tiempo juntos aunque no lo pudieran hacer muy seguido, pero disfrutaban cada segundo que lo podían hacer, por eso estaban disfrutando esos momentos.

Ya casi al atardecer Michael se volvía a encontrar solo, estaba en la sala de televisión, estaba con los ojos cerrados, cuando oyó unos pasos que entraban a ese sitio, los abrió para encontrarse a Rossane frente a él.

Hola Michael- lo saludo la chica-oye el día de hoy pasan un documental sobre los animales, ¿puedo verlo aquí?

Claro pequeña, siéntate a mi lado- dijo Michael con una sonrisa en el rostro-la chica se sentó tímidamente al lado de él, Mike predio el aparto de televisión en el canal de documentales, paso suavemente el brazo por los hombros de la chica, y la atrajo para que la cabeza de ella quedara sobre su hombro, Michael volteo para sonreír a la chica la cual tenía las mejillas con un sonrojó visible.

Eres una niña hermosa pequeña.-le susurro Michael a Rossane. mientras sus labios se acercaban para besarla suavemente, las manos de él acariciaban su cintura, recorrían las curvas de la chica con una suavidad extrema no quería dañarla, le gustaba demasiado sus labios, comenzaron a bajar por el cuello de ella, llegaron hasta el escote de ella sus manos acariciaban suavemente por encima de su blusa su busto, Rossane tenía sus manos dentro de la camisa de Michael, cuando en eso sonó el timbre del teléfono interno de la casa interrumpiendo el momento que estaban pasando….

Aquí termina el cap. 20,perdon es más corto que los anteriores xp, pero el trabajo es algo duro.

Cap. 21.- La verdad descubierta y gracias por amarme tanto.

El día siguiente en neverland todo parecía transcurría relajado y con una paz que se sentía en el ambiente, las chicas se encontraban demasiado felices y ya demasiado enamoradas de Mike. Si eso era lo que sentían por ese hombre maravilloso.

Todas lo amaban y estaban seguras que él sentía algo especial por cada una de ellas.

Estaban completamente seguras de algo, era que no iban a permitir que esa bruja loca le hiciera daño a su Michael, ella no era alguien en quien se pudiera confiar, en su mirada era simplemente una persona malvada y sin escrúpulos, ellas en su corazón sentían que esa mujer no quería a su Mike por sus sentimientos, si no por su dinero.

Saben esa Usako es horrible, no solo físicamente si no igual en su alma, o será que su alma es horrible y por ese motivo su exterior luce así? -pregunto Aru chan pensativa- siento que finge su amor por Mike, y bueno tenemos que hacer algo.

¿Cómo que quieres hacer Aru? Pregunto Kimi observando fijamente a su amiga- y si tienes razón esa mujer es una hipócrita, doble cara, y no debemos dejar que se acerque aun mas a nuestro Mike.

Miren chicas debemos actuar con calma y pensar bien las cosas, sobre todo como le haremos para desenmascarar a esa bruja-hablo por fin Rossane- si no todo parecerá que nos lo inventamos nosotras. Y no queremos que pase eso.

Creo que tienes razón, debemos hacer todo con mente fría, pero esa bruja no la soporto, ¿Cómo quisiera llenarle ese cabello color de moco de alguna sustancia viscosa-sonriendo con picardía

Haha ¿Cómo esa gelatina verde? ¿Qué le pusiste una vez en sus libros?-dijo Gui alegremente-

Nop, esa se quita con agua. Quiero algo que se quede pegado, muajajaja (esa Aru chan, me recuerda a los gemelos Weasley de Harry Potter), pero que, hace tanto tiempo que no hago una broma.( aja y ¿los polvos pica pica?).

De verdad que a veces pienso que no tienes 21 años , sino como 13 o 14 años, me recuerda como cuando te conocí, lo recuerdo unos niños me quitaron mi almuerzo-decía Kimi y tu les pusiste una lagartija en su ropa de deportes-

Bueno eso es lo bueno de tener dos primos mayores-hablo Aru chan sonriendo-y te tienes que aprender a defender de sus bromas pesadas. Bueno chicas creo que tengo que ir a seguir buscando mi diario, no lo encuentro- ahí cambio su rostro y una tristeza se dibujo en él.

Sus amigas no sabían que decir ellas nunca habían tenido diario o eso que tenía su amiga Aru, sabían bien que no escribía a diario como se acostumbra hacerlo cuando se tiene uno de esos, ella anotaba cosas que realmente le importaban y le gustaban, sabían igual que tenia fotos, y dibujos, pero al parecer era muy importante para ella tenerlo de vuelta y eso les hacía pensar que cosas tendría su amiga sobre Michael en su libro-diario conociéndola nada inocente ( jejeje si que la conocen).

Bueno iré a seguir buscándolo. Y a la mejor mientras lo encuentro se me ocurre la broma para esa horrenda bruja- termino de hablar la de lentes, mientras salía de la habitación, iba caminando pensativa, la verdad si quería que ese cabello horrible color moco desapareciera, además oía muy seguido a esa loca, diciendo amo mi cabello, es hermoso mi cabello, ¿hermoso comparado con que? ¿ con el pelo de perro callejero?.

En eso de una de las habitaciones contiguas por donde iba pasando, la puerta estaba entreabierta cuando oyó una voz que sonaba histérica .

No he podido conseguir nada aún madre, ni siquiera me puedo acercar a él, no deja acercarme, no me quiere tener cerca ese odioso, si lo sé debo comportarme linda, pero ese ni cuenta se da, ¿te acuerdas de esas 3 estúpidas de la universidad? Si mamá ellas, están aquí y Michael está fascinado con ellas. ¿ como si fueran tan lindas? Las odio mamá, en especial a esa a Aru chan, toda niña buena, dulce, ash la vez y te dan ganas de vomitar.

Aru chan estaba oyendo la conversación de la bruja loca, sabía que eso no era educado, pero su abuela decía que los que escuchan a escondidas… y ella había descubierto que luego se oían cosas divertidas, pero en este caso no era así, ella y sus amigas tenían razón esa mujer era horrible, por fin había llegado el momento de quitarle esa mascara

El sentimiento no dijo que sea mutuo, yo no te odio, te tengo lastima- comenzó a decir la chica de cabello negro-pero sí que eres desagradable si lo eres.

Mira niña, cállate,- grito Usako- ¿tu que sabes de lo que yo siento por Michael?

Por lo que oí nada, eres una hipócrita, despreciable-le espetó Aru chan a esa mujer- tú no quieres a Mike, solo quieres su dinero, su fama y lo que él representa. Si te hubieras dado el tiempo en estos años que llevas conociéndolo, de ver a través de su alma, se ve reflejada en esos ojos hermosos, te habrías dado cuenta que es bello y buena persona.

A mí no me interesa si es buena persona o no?, ¿sabes cuantos millones tiene? -decía la loca, - además ¿Qué le vez si es horrible?( esto lo dice la loca no yo), ¿Cómo puedes dejar que te bese?

Me gusta por su belleza interior, sus ojos, la forma en cómo te trata, su voz, su dulzura, su cariño, además es muy sexy, es buena persona, tu no lo ves así porque no has sabido ver dentro de él. Me das lastima. Y te dijo una última cosa Yo lo amó, me haría a un lado si Michael eligiera a Kimi o Rossane ,pero por alguien como tú nunca, lucharía por su amor, y sé que ganaría, no eres rival para mi bruja loca.

Había alguien escuchando todo desde el principio, desde que Aru chan entro a la habitación, era lógico que escuchara todo lo que las dos mujeres habían estado discutiendo, si ese alguien era Michael, quien por fin ya sabía lo que esa mujer pensaba de él y sus verdaderas intenciones, era el momento de pedirle amablemente que se fuera de su casa.

El hombre se paro bajo el umbral de la puerta viendo fijamente a la del cabello rubio falso, no se veía enojado, pero si un poco decepcionado, por eso no le gustaba confiar en los adultos, porque sabían ocultar y ser hipócritas.

Las dos mujeres se quedaron calladas al verlo entrar, la primera la rubia porque sabía que se había descubierto ante él, y la segunda por que había casi gritado que lo amaba. Michael entro viendo fijamente a la primera y le dijo con voz suave pero firme que se tenía que ir de su casa que no era ya bien recibida ahí.

La mujer lloro y dijo que la chica de lentes le había tendido una trampa a lo cual el hombre de cabellos rizados no creyó.

Me las pagaran tú y tus amigas niña -le grito Usako a Aru chan que estaba aun de pie como si le hubieran echado raíces, con 1 sonrojo evidente en el rostro

Cuando la mujer se fue Michael volteo hacia la morena que estaba completamente sonrojada, si Michael había estado ahí todo el tiempo, igual escucho la parte que decía que lo amaba. Él le levanto la mirada con la mano y muy suavemente le dijo - gracias por amarme tanto, mi pequeña aru chan-mientras la atraía hacia él para poder besar sus labios de una manera suave y tierna que demostraba que….

Aquí termina el cap. 21 espero que les agrade, no hubo pasión jejeje pero si ternura.

Cap. 22.- Tranquilidad y armonía

Michael continuaba besando a la chica, le encantaba tenerla abraza, era una sensación tan agradable para él, era un beso tan lindo, el beso termino y él la seguía teniendo abrazada con mucha ternura, le encantaba esa chica, su estatura era perfecta para que su cabeza quedara bajo su barbilla, su dulzura, su aroma, era tierna, cariñosa, e incluso un poco bromista. Si en verdad le gustaba tanto esa chica, solo había un problema igual le gustaban Rossane y Kimi.

En eso instantes entro Latoya furiosa a la habitación donde se encontraba su hermano y la chica de cabello negro, quería hablar con él por la forma en que había tratado a su amiga Usako por defender a esas chicas odiosas.

Quiero hablar contigo a solas- dijo la mujer- de inmediato y es urgente.

Claro hermana, platiquemos,-mientras volteaba para ver a la chica le dijo con cariño-luego hablare contigo pequeña-besando su frente con mucho cariño.

La chica asintió con la cabeza y salió de la habitación con paso ligero y elegante, los hermanos Jackson se quedaron hablando más bien Michael hablando y Latoya discutiendo.

Corriste a mi amiga, una chica que te quiere desde hace mucho- gritaba la mujer- es alguien conocido de una familia que vive cerca de casa de nuestros padres, es linda, en cambio esas tres no sabes nada de ellas, yo creo que son unas oportunistas, y solo buscan tu fama, tu dinero.

Michael la escuchaba con fastidio realmente su hermana mayor era castrante y poco inteligente con respecto a valorar a las personas, era infeliz e insatisfecha con lo que era su vida en la actualidad su mayor logro personal fue salir sin ropa en esa revista, si eso era un logro o una manera de llamar la atención del público, y luego esas desagradables declaraciones que hizo en su contra, solo soportaba a su hermana por consideración a su madre, si solo por eso.

Creo que es hora que igual tú te marches y regreses a tu casa o vayas a donde te plazca-dijo él con voz firme- y no te quiero ver por algún tiempo así que me retiro hermana nos veremos dentro de mucho tiempo-dijo el hombre saliendo de la habitación.

La mujer se quedó petrificada ahí durante mucho tiempo, no podía creer que su hermano le haya dicho que se fuera, a veces no lo comprendía Michael era tan hermético, distante pero no era así con todo el mundo al parecer ya no solo era Janeth la persona con quien mejor se sentía acompañado en esos momentos, claro igual estaba Lisa Marie, pero esa mujer nunca le agrado como no le agradaban esas chicas y ella igual las había investigado, así que sabia a la perfección que no buscaban el dinero de su hermano, sino que en verdad lo amaban por ser simplemente Michael, creo que era mejor irse por el momento pero esas tres se las pagarían.

Una de las chicas que respondía al nombre de Kimi se encontraba sentada en una silla de una de las mesas de la terraza tenía frente a ella estaba un vaso de jugo con hielo, ella se encontraba sola debido a que Aru chan estaba buscando su diario, Rossane se puso hablar con su madre y Gui fue con Janeth a comprar unas cosas que necesitaba la hermana de Michael. Él iba caminando meditando lo que había sucedido con su hermana, se llevaban bien cuando eran niños e igual cuando comenzaron a crecer pero en verdad si todo el mundo tenía razón era con su hermana Janeth con quien tenía más afinidad y sentía un cariño especial era su hermanita la adoraba.

Hola Mike- lo saludó la chica cuando él iba pasando por ahí- ¿quieres sentarte? Las chicas están ocupadas Aru chan se encuentra buscando su diario que no lo encuentra, Rossane habla con su madre y Gui fue con Janeth a comprar unas cosas entonces me dejaron sola- termino la chica de cabello castaño- ¿y dime qué haces tú?

Yo aquí caminando y meditando un poco mi hermana y su amiga hoy se irán de la casa, así que nadie las molestara, ni las insultaran me gusta verlas felices chicas.- le dijo Michael a Kimi- y sabes mi pequeña me gusta ver esa sonrisa en tu rostro, una sonrisa hermosa, tan sincera,- mientras decía esto Michael se iba acercando poco a poco a la chica para poder besarla, él atrajo tanto a la chica que esta quedo sentada sobre las piernas de él, mientras los brazos de Michael rodeaban la cintura de la chica y los brazos de ella rodeaban su cuello.

El beso duro largo tiempo o eso creyeron ellos, algo tenían esos labios que Michael no podía dejar de besarlos y querer sentirlos pero en un suave movimiento de su ropa salió un suave aroma, si era del perfume de Aru chan que venía de su ropa. Ese era su problema que le atraían las tres por distintas razones y no sabía a cual amaba.

Un par de días después se comenzaba a sentir tranquilidad en neverland sin la bruja loca y sin Latoya era una tranquilidad impactante que todos disfrutaban, y cada día que pasaba él ya comenzaba a saber a quien su corazón había elegido, y con eso una nueva perspectiva de vida comenzaba a llenar su mente, su sentimientos, en verdad la felicidad regreso a su vida en una forma inesperada, casi mágica y eso era lo que más le gustaba que esa persona tenía magia en su ser, en su vida, con ella sería feliz, tendría una hermosa familia y nadie lo podría evitar.

Pero las cosas nunca salen como uno lo planea, hay terceros dispuestos a arruinar la felicidad de los demás solo con proponérselo y este era el caso, una mujer dolida es capaz de hacer muchas cosas aunque en realidad no se ame a esa persona, solo quieras causar dolor. En una casa lejana una mujer marcaba el teléfono y lo que se oía en esa conversación era

- se que lo amas aún-y yo creo que él aun te ama nos tenemos que ver si no quieres perderlo

A la que la otra persona que estaba del otro lado respondía. ¿Cómo sé que puedo confiar en ti?

Mientras en neverland Michael estaba comenzando a construir una nueva felicidad en su vida, que sería tambaleada por esa conversación a kilómetros de distancia de su Neverland, una felicidad que si no era fuerte por primera vez en defenderla se iría para siempre…..

Aquí concluye el cap. 22 se que es corto pero interesante, solo faltan unos cuantos caps. Mas para concluir y todo quedara resuelto.

Cap. 23.- dulces sueños pequeña

Todo marchaba con tranquilidad y normalidad para los que en ese momento habitaban Neverland Valley, Michael en esos momentos no se encontraba en la propiedad debido a que estaba en las oficinas de la Sony decidiendo lo de su próxima gira de conciertos del Historia Tour. El quería dejar todo listo para ir ya de gira que comenzaría en septiembre apenas iba mitad de julio de 1996,para ese entonces ya se encontraría unido a esa chica que tanto amaba en esos momentos.

En verdad la amaba ahora lo sabía, ella era todo para él, desde el momento que se dio cuenta su corazón era feliz, estaba enamorado y lo mejor era que era correspondido por ella (ajajá un no diré quién es la afortunada xp), solo faltaba decírselo a ella y esperar que aceptara la propuesta de matrimonio que le haría.

Sus pensamientos eran felices después de mucho tiempo y gracias a esa felicidad estaba poniendo todo el empeño en sus ensayos que tenía cada 3días es por eso el motivo que las chicas a veces no lo veían en un día entero y al siguiente te levantaba tarde, pero con una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro.

Las chicas pronto regresarían a la universidad comenzando agosto y Gui regresaría a Atlanta a continuar con la High School, se comenzaban a sentir tristes y no querían que las vacaciones de verano terminasen tan pronto, ya que a la mejor no volverían a ver a Michael, bueno quizás Aru si lo viera pero abajo en la fila principal de su concierto en Londres como siempre desde que había asistido a un concierto de los Jackson 5, y después a todos los conciertos en su natal Londres, las otras quizás no lo verían o quizás sí, pero no era seguro para ellas, y el separarse de él en estos momentos era duro ya que tanto como Kimi, Aru y Rossane se habían enamorado de Michael por completo lo amaban y la separación sería dura.

Janeth sabía que su hermano estaba tomando una decisión importante y no lo apresuraría aunque cualquiera que eligiera sería la correcta, ya que las tres le parecían maravillosas y perfectas para él, unas chicas adorables, educadas, con las cualidades que a su hermano le gustaban.

Durante esos días que las chicas se encontraban en neverland y que casi no platicaban con Michael comenzaron a platicar entre ellas y lo que sentían con respecto a Michael.

Creo que llego el momento de hablar chicas-dijo Kimi- sobre lo que siente cada una por él y que piensa hacer al respecto-concluyó la castaña.

Aru chan se le quedó mirando fijamente era la primera vez desde que llegaron a neverland, que iban hablar claramente sobre lo que sentían por él y tendrían que ser sinceras aunque ella ya lo había sido con él hace unos momentos, cuando se lo oyó decir.

Está bien-contesto la chica-hablemos con respecto a nuestros sentimientos, ya es tiempo amigas-concluyo.

Estoy de acuerdo-dijo Rossane sentándose en la cama-yo lo amo, me encanta me he enamorado de él, y espero que él me corresponda

Y si no hiciera-interrogo Aru chan-si eligiera a Kimi o a mí?, ¿Qué harías? Se le quedo mirando fijamente a su amiga.

Aunque me doliera bastante, se que a cualquiera que él eligiera de ustedes dos, lo harían feliz-contesto Rossane con firmeza-por que se que ustedes lo aman de la misma forma o no?- concluyo la chica

Si lo amo mucho es el hombre ideal amigas-hablo por fin Kimi chan- e igual por ustedes me haría a un lado, porque sé que serian todos felices.

Bueno creo que todas lo amamos y todas nos haríamos a un lado para que fuera feliz y alguna de nosotras solo falta saber a quién ama Michael-estaba hablando Aru chan- pero no podemos presionarlo, él debe tomar la decisión solo.

Y bueno hablemos de otras cosas, que opinan de sus besos- pregunto Kimi sin vergüenza alguna- no creen que besa súper excitante-

La verdad es que si sus labios son mágicos-comento Rossane- me encantan.

Lo que más me gustan son sus manos-dijo Aru chan, con un visible sonrojo en su rostro-sus labios, su aroma, mejor dicho todo él me encanta

Las chicas pasaron la tarde conversando sobre Michael y sobre cuáles eran sus sentimientos hacía él, el amor que le profesaban y como en las trataba con caballerosidad,dulzura,cariño,amor,era un hombre que parecía sacado de otra época y eso era lo que les encantaba a las chicas. El hombre perfecto del cual enamorarse era fácil sin ningún impedimento, para todas era un encanto.

Si era fácil enamorarse de Michael, pero era difícil como mujer llegar a su corazón, el buscaba chicas lindas,dulces,tiernas,elegantes, simpáticas, que le preocuparan las mismas cosas que a él, por eso casi nunca se le vio con muchas mujeres cerca y la más importante en su vida fue Lisa Marie ella era el amor de su vida, pero una cosa es que fuera el amor de su vida y otra muy distinta a que fuera la mujer de su vida, la mujer con quien iba tener hijos, ser la mujer con quien pasara el resto de su vida, una chica linda, joven, preciosa tanto como por dentro como por fuera

Ya era noche cuando Rossane caminaba enfundada en un pijama color azul de dos piezas, iba pensando en lo que había platicado con sus amigas y sobre lo que sentía cada una por Michael, en esos momentos Michael estaba llegando de su ensayo para sus conciertos, estaba muy cansando, pero feliz, pronto iban a comenzar, en eso al levantar la mirada vio que la chica de cabello corto estaba sonriéndole. Sin más Michael se acerco quería besarla antes de tomar una decisión, tenerla en sus brazos, y así se acerco comenzando a besarla en los labios, abrazándola suavemente.

Al terminar el beso lo único que dijo Michael fue DULCES SUEÑOS PEQUEÑA.

Fin del cap. 23. Ya casi termina la historia, perdón por la tardanza en escribir pero ustedes saben los motivos del atraso este cap. y los siguientes van dedicados a Valeria mi sobrinita, todos te queremos Vale, y todos estaremos para ti en todo momento a partir de ahora.

¿Qué pasara con Michael?

¿se sabrá algo acerca de la conversación del cap. 22?

¿Quién llegara a poner de cabeza los sentimientos de Mike?

Espero que lean los siguientes caps,los quiero a todos y gracias por las oraciones para Vale.

Cap24.- la llegada de Lisa Marie y el final de todo

En Rodeo Drive en una cafetería se encontraban dos mujeres platicando sentadas en una de las mesas apartadas, una de ellas prestaba atención a lo que la otra mujer le estaba diciendo, al parecer no querían que su conversación fuera escuchada por extraños, su comportamiento era extraño.

Te dijo que debes volver si aún lo amas, no debes dejar que tres niñas te lo quiten-decía la mujer rubia- son espantosas, nada comparadas contigo Lisa-

No sé qué pensar Usako, todavía amo demasiado a Mike, pero si él está encontrando en otra persona, yo no quiero arruinar esa felicidad-dijo la mujer-

Mira yo creo que él solo es amable porque es su forma de ser-continuaba hablando esa mujer de cabellos del color de los mocos- yo no creo que se esté enamorando de alguna de ellas, tu eres mucho más bonita.

Gracias Usako entonces eso haré iré a visitar a mi Mike a neverland, ya lo quiero ver hemos estado separados mucho tiempo, quiero estar con él y tienes razón yo creo que él es amable con ellas porque son sus fans y no porque este enamorada de alguna de ellas- termino de hablar Lisa Marie con una sonrisa en el rostro-

Las dos mujeres se despidieron afueras del café una subía a su auto mientras la otra se quedaba parada fuera de esta, su aspecto no era dulce como el que le presento hace unos momentos a Lisa Marie, si no ahora presentaba una sonrisa cruel, ella sabía que Michael ya no la amaba tanto, si ella sabía que él ahora amaba o se estaba enamorando de una de esas chicas, esa sería su venganza confundir a Mike en sus sentimientos, herir a las chicas viendo que él ya no les presta la misma atención que antes, sería perfecto aunque no estuviera presenta para verlo, solo con imaginarlo era una enorme satisfacción.

Mientras en neverland, Michael ya había tomado una decisión ya era tiempo de que hablara con ella, si con la chica que le había robado su corazón, con la que sentía que era feliz, la que le daba tranquilidad y sobre todo que lo amaba sobre todas las cosas, que le demostró amor desde el primer momento en que comenzó a convivir con él, la que con solo su sonrisa lo hacía sentir feliz. Ya lo sabía con ella tendría los bebés que siempre había querido, estaba seguro que ella lo haría padre y todos serian una hermosa familia, es más haría lo que estaba pensando desde hace mucho tiempo retirarse por un tiempo para disfrutar esa etapa.

Por fin sería feliz y mas con una persona que era bella tanto exteriormente como interiormente, si ya imaginaba su familia, unos hermosos niños jugando por todo su querido neverland y el corriendo tras ellos para atraparlos y abrazarlos por mucho tiempo, cuidarlos por la noche, mientras que en su habitación se encontraba ella, mientras dormían en la tenía protegida entre sus brazos, si que bello era ese futuro y cada vez más cercano el momento de que se haría realidad y por eso que su felicidad se le veía reflejada en su rostro con esa bella sonrisa que enmarca su rostro cuando algo le encanta.

Su hermana menor se encontraba aun con él, la verdad no pensaba dejarlo hasta verlo completamente feliz y con la chica de sus sueño sabía que la chica que su hermano amaba era la ideal, aunque no sabía quién era pero se lo podía imaginar, esperaba que ya se lo dijera para poder compartir su felicidad y ayudarlo a como decírselo a preparar la sorpresa para ella.

Hola mi Peter- se acercó Janeth aun Michael que observaba desde una de las terrazas de su querido neverland- dime en que piensas mi querido Peter, acaso ya no confías en campanita- le dijo abrazando la espalda a su hermano.

Si confío en ti mi linda campanita- se volteo y la abrazó. Te quiero mucho eres la persona en quien más confió y quiere, tu eres una hermana maravillosa, dime Janeth serias mi padrino en mi boda, porque pienso casarme con ella.

Ya dime quien es. Si es que te piensas casarte con ella, quiero saber, quien es la afortunada de tener el corazoncito de mi hermanito favorito-le dijo Janeth- vamos dímelo Mike. Anda vamos

Primero se lo diré a ella, y luego ya lo veras- le respondió- vamos no seas tan impaciente .

Está bien, ¿Cuándo se lo dirás?- interrogó campanita- dime ¿cuando y como, será romántico?

Bueno lo preparare para el sábado por la noche, sabes contratare fuegos pirotécnicos, le mandare doce docenas de rosas, e igual la invitare a cenar, quiero estar con ella Janeth la amo. Y sabes que mi linda campanita, ya imagine mi vida con ella, seriamos una hermosa familia, y sabes que pienso hacer me pienso retirar por unos años para disfrutar eso hermanita, si después de la gira me retirare y tendré una familia hermosa como las personas comunes.

Pues ya quiero que sea sábado para ver a la afortunada y darle la bienvenida a nuestra familia- comenzó a hablar Janeth, o ya quiero imaginar tu boda, si espero que sea hermosa una boda preciosa como la que te mereces, con muchas flores y tú con un smoking y ella con un hermoso vestido blanco, yo les ayudare a planearla, si yo y sabes yo creo que le deberías decir a Katherine hasta 2 días antes de la boda así no se entremeterá

Vaya entonces ahora te dedicaras a eso a organizar bodas, campanita-hablo divertido Michael- ¿y cómo te imaginas la boda o como la piensas organizar?-pregunto él

Bueno depende a quien le digas te amo, cada una de ellas tiene una personalidad diferente, si ya me la imagino, deja yo me encargo de todo, lalalal y se fue con los brazos estirados hacia como si fuera una bailarina de ballet ,Michael se quedo observando a su hermana menor como se iba para planear su boda.

Michael se quedo pensativo en el futuro que le aguardaba, era lo mejor que le había sucedido en meses, encontrar de nuevo el amor, esa palabra le encantaba amor, a.m.o.r. , ser feliz y hacer feliz, la tranquilidad que se encontraba su hogar, era la tranquilidad que tenía su alma se transmitía.

Una mujer estaba conduciendo un auto deportivo hacía el condado de santa bárbara en California, iba conduciendo tranquilamente sabía que llegaría a la que una vez fue su hogar, si y lo volvería hacer estaba segura de que Michael la amaba por completo, ya faltaba menos por llegar, y ya no se movería de ahí, no le importaba lo que opinara la gente ni mucho menos su madre a la cual le parecía una locura que su hija regresara con ese hombre, no podía creerlo.

El auto rodaba rumbo hacia neverland, iba en camino al lado del hombre que mas amaba en el mundo y por fin serian felices.

Unas horas más tarde Lisa Marie Presley aparcaba su auto en la entrada de Neverland, la casa estaba como siempre, emanando esa tranquilidad y paz que bien ella sabía que era cuando su Michael se encontraba feliz y contento, pero esa felicidad a que se debía, ¿ ha esas chicas? O ¿alguna otra cosa?.

Todo parecía igual pero era tan distinto no sabía que podía ser pero a la vez tan diferente había algo que no marchaba bien para ella, pero no sabía que, acaso Usako le había mentido acerca de los sentimientos de su querido Mike, se negaba a creer que él ya no la amara pero el ambiente en neverland desde su entrada tenía algo diferente, algo que le hacía temer que nada volviera hacer igual.

Michael se encontraba en esos momentos tratando de sacar una nueva coreografía para la parte donde cantaba Stranger in Moscow, esta nueva gira le estaba dando ánimos todo sería perfecto.

Bailas igual de hermoso que siempre Mike- hablo la mujer que había estado observándolo-

Mike interrumpió el baile al reconocer la voz de esa mujer, era ella no lo podía creer, Lisa Marie estaba en su casa nuevamente, no lo podía creer espero este momento hace muchísimo tiempo pero ahora solo le causaba alegría que ella estuviera ahí.

El hombre bajo del escenario donde se encontraba al estar enfrente de ella sin más los dos se fundieron en un abrazo que duro más de lo que esperaban, ella se sentía feliz de volver a estar entre los brazos de él, y él era feliz si por volverla.

Momentos más tarde los dos caminaban apaciblemente por neverland, Lisa intentaba tomar de la mano a Mike pero este la evitaba un poco, mientras las chicas no habían visto en todo el día a Michael, y eso las entristecía un poco, se encontraban en la terraza observando los campos de neverland solo se encontraban ahí Kimi, Rossane y Gui, Aru se estaba terminando de arreglar en la habitación, cuando vieron a la pareja que ahora si iba tomada de la mano, ninguna de las tres podía creer lo que sus ojos observaban.

Que romántico-dijo Gui.- ¿no creen que se ven lindos? Concluyo alegremente la chica.

En eso momentos iba entrando Aru chan que se iba cepillando el cabello, cuando vio que sus amigas tenían el rostro pálido.

Chicas ¿Qué les pasa? Parece como si hubiesen visto al mismísimo fantasma de canterville -dijo aru chan con tono divertido-

Mira lo que vimos no es el fantasma de canterville, es ella-dijo Kimi señalando a la pareja-,Aru chan volteo y tomo el mismo color pálido que sus dos amigas.

Mientras tanto la pareja que estaba a lo lejos se veía fijamente a los ojos. Sin más Lisa se acerco a besar a Michael, mientras Michael besaba a Lisa Marie su mente estaba con alguien más.

FIN?…o quizás no?

Que les pareció? ¿creen que este sea el final?

Cap. 25.- Sol de California, Niebla de Londres parte 1.

Mientras tanto la pareja que estaba a lo lejos se veía fijamente a los ojos. Sin más Lisa se acerco a besar a Michael, mientras Michael besaba a Lisa Marie su mente estaba con alguien más.

Lisa sentía que algo no marchaba bien, el beso no era correspondido como ella lo esperaba, si lo sabía Michael ya no la amaba como antes, no podía creerlo que sucedía o que sucedió en estos días, no podía saberlo

¿Qué sucede Mike?- pregunto ella- tu beso no es el mismo ¿Por qué?

Mí querida Lisa, si hubieses llegado unas semanas antes, yo hubiera estado loco de felicidad, pero mi corazón está enamorado de nuevo, y creía que eso no volvería a suceder, mi querida Lisa.-dijo Michael con un tono de voz suave.

Entonces tú-comenzó a preguntar ella-¿tu ya amas a alguien más?

Estoy enamorándome de esa persona, Lisa, ella es tan dulce y tierna , estoy seguro la amo.

Mientras tanto las chicas se habían retirado a su habitación, mejor dicho a una de las habitaciones que utilizaban.

Lo vieron, ¿no se veían lindos? -dijo Gui- ella solo se había enterado de el beso de cada una de las chicas la primer vez, no de los siguientes.-imagínense que vuelvan a estar juntos. Ala mejor ahora si tienen hijos

La más afectada y callada era Aru chan, no lo podía creer , la estaba besando, había besado a Lisa Marie, su corazón le dolía. Ver a la persona que amas besando a otra si era doloroso. No podía creer que había sido tan tonta para creer que Michael se iba a enamorar de ella, una chica normal, esta bien que sus abuelos tuvieran dinero en londres y fueran dueños de un centro comercial importante y que su padre fuera un médico reconocido,ella era una chica común por eso su padre decidió que se mudarian a America,para que ella creciera como una niña normal y lo había hecho bien, le encantaba su vida en Atlanta. Necesitaba salir y no oir a Gui diciendo que Lisa y Michael hacían una bella pareja, quizas fuera verdad pero no queria oírlo de terceros siendo que su corazón estaba llorando ya que no iba a permitir que sus ojos lo hicieran .

Voy a caminar un rato, necesito estar sola -dijo la chica de cabello negro- quiero pensar y ver que hare con mi vida.-dijo esto saliendo de la habitación con paso lento.

Mientras en los jardines de neverland Michael hablaba con Lisa Marie, ella le insistía que le diera otra oportunidad que no creía que se hubiese enamorado tan pronto de otra mujer. La chica que respondía al nombre de Aru bajo caminando tranquilamente con el pensamiento en otro lado, no se había percatado que sus pasos la llevaron donde estaban Mike y Lisa.

Hola,perdón no había visto que estaban aquí creo que mejor me iré a otro sitio a pensar- comenzó a hablar ansiosamente- no era mi intención interrumpir

Nunca interrumpes mi pequeña -pasando un brazo por la cintura de la chica- tú nunca me interrumpes a mí

Lisa Marie de inmediato se dio cuenta que era ella, esa chica de cabello negro y largo de aspecto tímido era la que ahora tenía el corazón de Michael , esa chica tenía algo familiar,pero no recordaba de donde la había visto anteriormente.

Perdón¿no te he visto antes?-pregunto Lisa Marie a Aru-

No lo creo,soy de Londres y vivo en Atlanta desde los trece años- dijo Aru- me mude con mi padre cuando recibió una gran oferta de trabajo.

Yo se que te he visto en otro lugar, y además veo que eres muy joven-le digo Lisa- ¿Cuántos años tienes, 17 0 18?.

Tengo 21 años, en diciembre cumplire 22- le contesto Aru- le estaba fastidiando Lisa Marie,desde en la forma en que la veia y en como le hablaba, si no fuera educada ya le habria contestado de manera antipatica, como ella la estaba tratando.

Creo que me ire Mike, tengo cosas que hacer- hablo Lisa Marie- nos estamos viendo, y diciendo esto se acerco y sin mirar a la chica que tenia Michael a su costado, le dio un suave beso en los labios a Michael, Aru chan hizo cara de que hubiera tomado limon muy ácido en su té. Cuando Lisa se fue,Michael y ella quedaron solos.

Ella se encontraba mas tímida de lo hábitual, si los celos estaban comiendo su pensamiento,si estaba celosa lo tenia que admitir, celosa y triste por que no sabía que pensar , quizas Michael volveria con Lisa Marie y los besos que se dieron no significaron nada para él. En eso estaban sus pensamientos cuando una voz la hizo salir de ellos, la voz era del hombre que se encontraba al lado de ella.

Pequeña,¿te sucede algo?-su voz era suave, tranquila, pero sobre todo sexy, llena de cariño hacia la chica- estas un poco pálida.

Aru chan salio de sus pensamientos al oir la voz de Michael, volteo y sus ojos se cruzaron a lo cual Aru chan se sonrojo de inmediato, esa reaccion le encantaba a él, ver su rostro sonrojado cuando le hablaba, o cuando estaba muy cerca de ella, es más amaba cada centímetro de ella, su olor lo volvia loco, esa dulzura que emanaba, al igual que la fragilidad que tenía al moverse, su cabello, toda ella era perfecta para él.

Si me encuentro bien, gracias Mike- dijo Aru- no me paso nada. solo me quede pensando en algunas cosas.

Esta bien, pequeña, ¿quieres caminar junto conmigo?- dijo él con voz suave- a lo cual ella respondio inmediatamente,- claro que quiero caminar contigo.- Michael caballerosamente le ofrecio el brazo para que pudieran ir juntos, los dos se sentian felices de poder estar así

Dime pequeña, ¿te gustaria ir a cenar conmigo hoy a un lugar especial? - le pregunto Michael -vamos aun sitio lindo,quiero compartir contigo la tarde.- le dijo él mientras suavemente la tomaba de la cintura para hacerla que estuviera frente a él y poderla mirar a los ojos, esos hermosos ojos oscuros tan cálidos y tiernos.

Me encantaria Mike- contesto la chica con un tono de voz suave, las mejillas de ellas estan coloreadas de un suave rubor que la hacían mas bella a los ojos de Michael -el único problema es que no tengo algo lindo que usar-comenzó hablar ella .

No te preocupes por ello princesa. - le dijo Michael, era la primer vez que la llamaba así- dime ¿Cuál es tu talla de vestido?

Soy talla 5-contesto Aru todavía sonrojada del rostro-por?

Es una sopretsa,linda princesa - le susurro al oido- que te parece si vas a ponerte mas linda de lo que eres-mientras decía esto le dio un suave beso en la comisura de los labios.

Minutos más tarde Aru chan subia super alegre hacia su habitacíón,para darse otro baño y ponerse linda, no sabria que usaria para salir con Michael,pero de seguro entre sus cosas tendria algo lindo para poder acudir a un sitio lindo. Entro a la habitación donde estaban sus amigas y sin mas les dijo con una enorme alegria.

Me invito a salir, vamos a ir a un lugar especial-grito la chica, sus ojos estaban brillantes y tenia una sonrisa enorme en su rostro- me tengo que meter a bañar nuevamente, me pondre linda- y se volvió a meter al baño.

Una hora después alguien tocaba la puerta de la habitación de Aru chan y de Kimmi chan ,las chicas en ese tiempo se habían quedado heladas, ya por fin Michael había elegido y bueno al menos su eleccion las hacia felices, Aru chan era linda, tierna, frágil, dulce. Cuando estaban pensando en eso el toquido de la puerta las regreso a la realidad, al abrir la puerta vieron que era un miembro de la servidumbre de Neverland que traia un paquete para la señorita Aru.

Una hora mas tarde el reloj marcaban las 7:00 pm,la chica estaba completamente arreglada para salir con el hombre de sus sueños, Michael le había mandando un vestido precioso negro con los tirantes y un moño rojo al frente de seda, marcaba a la perfeccion el cuerpo esbelto de Aru chan la cual traia unas sandalias de tacon de 10 cm y aun así sabía que no alcanzaria la estatura de él, su maquillaje era sencillo, con los ojos arreglados para salir de noche,pero sus labios solo estaban puestos con un brillo natural.

Michael ya la estaba esperando en el vestibulo de su casa, él iba igual guapo como siempre un traje negro con camisa roja de seda y corbata haciendo juego al traje, se encontraba ansioso como un adolescente en su primer cita con una chica linda, su hermana se encontraba ahí con él apoyandolo, cuando unos pasos suavez iban bajando de la escalera, al voltear hacía los escalones Michael vio una figura de mujer bajando las escaleras, era simplemente divina, preciosa, su corazón le comenzó a latir impresionamente, el aroma de ella llegaba hacía donde se encontraba él, ese aroma que lo volvia loco.

Y dime hermanito ¿esta noche te comerás a tu princesa?-le pregunto Janeth picadamente, mientras que él no podía articular palabra alguna….. Continuara

¿Qué les pareció este epilogo?

Ojala y les haya gustado la primer parte, igual les tengo otras sorpresas con esta historia asi que no piensen que termina cuando termine el siguiente cap que se llamara:

Cap 26.- sol de california, niebla de londres parte 2

Cap 26.- sol de California, niebla de Londres parte 2

Michael no podía articular palabra solo se limitaba ha sonreír a la chica que estaba bajando, realmente estaba bella, su corazón latía rápidamente al verla descender.

Te vez realmente bella pequeña-le dijo él con voz suave- ¿nos vamos?-le pregunto galantemente mientras le ofrecía un brazo para que pudieran ir juntos- la chica tomo el brazo que le estaba ofreciendo, y le dedicaba una sonrisa radiante- gracias tú igual te vez muy guapo, y el vestido esta precioso- le contesto con dulzura Aru chan-

Se dirigieron hacía la limousine que los iba ha conducir hacia el restaurante donde iban a pasar la velada, ambos iban ansiosos por lo que pudiera suceder esa noche, él sabía que ella lo volvía loco, su aroma,su voz, sus labios, su dulzura , si lo sabía estaba completamente enamorado de Aru chan. Ella simplemente estaba feliz, su sueño estaba haciéndose realidad ella lo amaba más que nada en el mundo, siempre lo había amado, y ahora mas que nunca, la trataba como a una princesa.

Espero que te guste el lugar preciosa, es muy tranquilo-le comento sonriente Michael- simplemente es el mejor lugar para estar con la persona que te gusta y no te molesten.

¿entonces yo te gusto?- le pregunto Aru chan- demasiado pequeña, me gustas demasiado-le contesto Michael acercandose lentamente a la chica para darle un suave beso en los labios. Aru chan respondio al beso ya que le gustaba como la besaba, los besos de él eran tan diferentes a todos los chicos con quien se había besado, la única diferencia es que ahora si estaba completamente enamorada de la persona con quien se besaba.

Vamos pequeña, llegamos al restaurante- hablo Michael- le costo trabajo separarse de la chica y mas de sus labios, el aroma de la chica estaba dominando, tenia que controlarse para no hacerle todo lo que su imaginación comenzo a planear desde que la vió bajando las escaleras.

Él la ayudo a salir del auto tomando su mano con mucha delicadeza y la ayudo a bajar del auto, los dos quedaron mirándose de frente y se sonrieron. Él se comportaba más gentil y dulce que en otras ocasiones, sentía que cualquier movimiento brusco podría lastimar a Aru chan. Entraron al restaurante donde los dirigieron a una mesa apartada, la favorita de Mike cuando iba a ese restaurant.

-¿ te agrada el lugar,pequeña?- le pregunto Michael cuando estaban sentados de frente- es un sitio muy tranquilo.

Es bello y si me agrada- le contesto la chica, mirándolo directamente a los ojos- sabes el lugar no es lo que importa, si no la persona con quien estes, yo igual hubiera estado feliz si nos hubiéramos quedado en neverland caminando por tu jardín. Yo lo único que quiero es estar contigo, y tu lo sabes.

A mi igual me gusta estar contigo,preciosa- le dijo Michael- eres una persona muy especial para mí, eres dulce, tierna y sobre todo hermosa e igual a mi me gusta pasar el tiempo contigo, me gusta el tiempo que paso contigo lindura.

Estuvieron hablando mucho tiempo sobre las cosas que más le gustaban a cada uno, Michael le pregunto muchas cosas de su vida en Londres, lo que mas le gusta de ahí.

Bueno lo que más me gusta es observar fluir el Tamesis, cuando me siento triste, es lo único que me tranquiliza, lo hacia muy seguido cuando me acordaba que mi mamá no estaba conmigo, siempre quisé saber lo que era tener una madre- le dijo Aru chan- pero tenía a mi Papá y a mis abuelos, mis dos tíos y primos, pero nunca sera lo mismo.

Michael vio a la chica en verdad Aru chan necesitaba cariño y amor, necesitaba cuidados ya que era frágil aunque ella no se diera cuenta, su personalidad dulce y tierna, era un delicoso chocolate que le gustaría comerselo.

Entonces, ¿solo te quedas mirando hacía el río ?-pregunto Mike- Si, y bueno cuando me rejalo y ya no siento tanta tristeza, voy y compro un delicioso pescado frito con papas y aderezo. -le contesto Aru chan sonriente, bueno eso lo hago desde hace un tiempo, casi cada verano cuando visito a mis abuelos.

Y te gusta visitar a tus abuelos, mi pequeña- le dijo Mike con dulzura, cada minuto no tenía duda alguna, la amaba, la deseaba, queria poder besarla toda una noche, estar con ella tenerla entre sus brazos, sentir su olor invadiendolo, sentir la piel suave de la chica .

Ella en su mente recorria una idea, era una idea obsesiva, ¿Michael y ella lo harian esa noche? , si era una idea que tenia en la cabeza y que le estaba dando vueltas, trataba de controlarse y rogaba que no estuviera sonrojada por los pensamientos que albergaba su mente, pero una vocesita dentro de su cabeza le decía que no era descabellado, como le gustaría tener a sus madre en esos momentos,para poder platicar con ella,preguntarle sus dudas, decirle que había encontrado al hombre que amaba, ella siempre lo amo, si desde que era una niña, recordaba ver sus pósters que decoraban su habitación, cuando lo conocío en persona sus piernas comenzaron a temblar, si parecía lejano el día que lo reconocieron através de ese disfraz en Disneyland, cuando él le dio ese primer beso justo en el porche de neverland, la mañana en que le abrazo diciéndole que su aroma era delicioso para después besarla, cada uno de los besos servia para comprobar que él igual sentía algo por ella.

Mientras la mente de él trabaja rápidamente, solo habia estado con 2 mujeres en su vida. Y si la verdad queria hacerle el amor a su pequeña Aru chan, ella era especial para él y queria hacerlo todo de la manera correcta, pero algo igual perturbaba su mente en esos momentos el volver a tener a Lisa Marie cerca lo habia confundido,las dos eran completamente diferentes tan diferentes como una pluma de pavo real es diferente a otra,ambas hermosas pero diferentes. La chica que tenia enfrente era bonita por fuera,pero mucho mas hermosa por dentro, toda ella le atraia.

Me la estoy pasando excelente Michael- le dijo la chica de cabello negro- hace mucho que no salía un restaurante asi,- su voz era dulce y tenia una sonrisa sincera- pero creo que lo que mas me gusta es que tu eres mi acompañante.

Sabes preciosa,igual me gusta que tú seas mi acompañante en este momento- le dijo tiernamente tomando la mano de la chica y acariciandola suavemente. La chica tenia las mejillas con un leve rubor en ellas, las manos de él eran muy cálidas, suaves, masculinas y fuertes, a él le gustaban las manos de ella, pequeñas, suaves y femeninas. Su corazón latia fuertemente cuando tenía algún contacto con la piel de ella, y a la chica le pasaba exactamente lo mismo.

Llego el momento de retirarse del restaurante Michael la tomo paso suavemente su brazo alrededor de la cintura de la chica, en un gesto protector. Ella acepto la mano de él en su cintura y ella tomo el brazo de él , varios paparazzi estaban en la entrada del restaurant dispuestos a tomar una buena cantidad de fotografias de Michael Jackson y su joven acompañante. Michael se atemorizo por la reacción que pudiera tomar su pequeña princesa,pero al voltear al verla, esta no tenia cara de susto,solo sonreia tímidamente a los fotografos y se volteo para dirigirle una sonrisa a él mucho mas radiante y tranquilizadora.

Ya en la limousine los dos se sentaron juntos, él no podía dejar de mirar el rostro de la chica, el aroma de ella esta invadiendo todos los sentidos de él , ella iba con su cabeza sobre el hombro de él, llevaba los ojos cerrados,se sentía feliz por estar así con él, había sido una noche superespecial con la persona que mas quería en el mundo. Él estaba feliz por sentir ese suave peso en su hombro y mas por la deliciosa esencia que la chica desprendía de su cabello,cuello,piel creo que esa hermoso aroma provenía de la misma naturaleza de la chica y de su alma.

Se agacho suavemente para darle un suave beso, al cual Aru chan respondió con la misma suavidad, esos besos volvian loco a Michael,el sin mas la pego mas asu cuerpo para poder hacer mas profundo el beso,la lengua de él pedía entrar a la boca de ella con ternura, su lengua recorria el interior de la boca de Aru chan y ahora podía comprobar que su sabor era mas delicioso que su aroma, simplemente era dulce, delicioso, su cuerpo estaba comenzándose a excitar, en verdad deseaba a su pequeña, queria que ella pasara la noche con él, tenerla entre sus brazos, en su cama, quizás fuera muy rápido,y no quería espantarla con esas propocisiones,pero las caricias de la chica le hacían sentir todas esas emociones. Tenia que controlarse, OH si no seria capaz de hacerle el amor en el auto.

Llegaron a Neverland sin dejar de besarse, la chica estaba temlando a pesar de ser una noche cálida de verano, las piernas no le respondian sentía que estas se romperian ya que su Michael sabía besar demasiado bien, decir bien era poco, besaba deliciosamente pasional parecía que él y ella ya se conocían de vidas anteriores, que antes habían compartido muchos besos y noches así.

Los dos se encontraban en el pie de las escaleras solo mirándose directamente a los ojos,ninguno de los dos queria que esa noche se terminara, el amor se sentía en el ambiente, ella se acerco para darle un suave beso en los labios al cual el respondió al beso pero antes dijo: no me provoques pequeña, si no, no me podre detener.

Y que pasaria si yo no quiero que te detengas- le contesto Aru chan,mientras se acercaba mas a él. Michael no pude contenerse estaba tan cerca, su aroma, su piel lo estaban volviendo loco, sin mas palabras la atrajo hacia su cuerpo, ella pudo sentir el cuerpo de él que estaba completamente excitado podía sentir la ereccion de él,pero en lugar de darle miedo como en otras ocasiones con otros chicos que a los que siempre rechazaba, en esta ocasión sabia que lo haría con una persona que la amaba y que no la dañaria.

El la condujo suavemente a su habitación sin dejar de besarla, sus manos continuaban recorriendo su cuerpo, su piel que se encontraba desnuda de los hombros, sentía como la chica temblaba con sus caricias, él con mucha ternura le fue bajando el cierre de la parte trasera del vestido, y la coloco suavemente sobre su cama, se separo un poco de ella para ver sus ojos.

Es mi primer vez- le dijo Aru con un tono de voz suave y lleno de timidez- y quiero que tu seas el primero, Mike. Sus ojos estaban mas brillantes que antes, sus labios estaban levemente hinchados de tantos besos que se habían dado, Michael estaba completamente enamorado de esa chica, ahora sabía que su princesa era virgen y que el seria el primero, no lo había pensado así,pero ahora que lo sabía le gustaba eso ser el primero y el único, sentiría celos que alguien mas volviera ha besar sus labios, ha acariciar el cuerpo que estaba tocando. Sus manos con sumo cuidado fueron quitanto la ropa de su chica,los labios de él recorrían cada centímetro de piel de Aru , sus manos acariciaban los muslos desnudos de la chica con delicadeza, estaba siendo muy cuidadoso, sus labios besaban con ternura los senos de la chica, Aru recorría con sus manos, la espalda de él, su trasero,a pesar de ser su primera vez, sus caricias le producían un placer a Michael que ningún otra mujer lo había hecho posible, las dos únicas prendas que separaban a sus sexos eran la parte inferior de la ropa interior, Michael suavemente fue bajando recorriendo con sus labios y manos para retirar en esos momentos esa molesta prenda, aunque era muy linda y suave,pero mucho mas suave era la piel de ella,sus labios comenzaron a besar suavemente ya el cuerpo desnudo de ella, todo él no reparo en dejar ningún centímetro sin una caricia de sus labios, si su sabor era mejor que su aroma y no podía creer que hace años en un sitio percibió un aroma parecido pero nunca mas lo volvió a oler hasta que la conoció a ella . Su cuerpo estaba apunto de estallar poco fue entrando en dentro del sexo de ella con movimientos suaves para no lastimarla y sintiendo como ella perdía su virginidad en sus manos, en su cuerpo.

Los movimientos de ambos se fueron haciendo uno solo, sus cuerpos estaban mas unidos que antes, ella obtuvo lo que siempre quizo estar con él asi, su primer vez con un hombre maravilloso. No se arrepentia y la verdad era mucho mas rico de lo que se había imaginado, Michael era cariñoso,apasionado,tierno y cuidadoso.

El estaba inquieto y no sabia el por que, la amaba pero por que se le venia a la mente Lisa Marie, acababa de pasar una noche increible,dulce,tierna y llena de amor, quizás debía haber esperado un poco mas, su mente estaba confundida pero no su corazón cosa que el no sabia, en esos momentos solo se dejo guiar por la voz de su mente y no por la de su corazón. La chica que estaba a su lado lo abrazo por la espalda dandole un beso en el cuello.

¿Qué te sucede,Mike?-le pregunto Aru chan, con un tono tierno- el hombre no respondio inmediatamente, su mente no dejaba de dar vueltas, cuando finalmente le contesto volteo lentamente hacia la chica para verla directamente a los ojos. -creo que nos adelantamos al hacer el amor,pequeña y mas por que estoy confundido- le dijo suavemente y continuo hablando- no se si te amo mas a ti o a Lisa Marie termino él.-la chica no podía creer lo que escuchaban sus oidos, él le decía que era un error el haber hecho el amor con ella, no podía ser cierto, sus oidos y mente le estaban jugando una mala pasada, sin mas el impulso de salir corriendo de ahí fue incontrolable,pero el único obstaculo era que estaba completamente desnuda.

No supo como logro hacerlo pero logro vestirse, Michael estaba silencioso,pero cuando intento detenerla para que no saliera de la habitación , la chica le dijo con voz llena de dolor, No me vuelvas a tocar, no lo vuelvas hacer- antes de salir corriendo de ahí. Las lagrimas escurrian por el rostro de la chica,lo único que deseaba era salir huyendo de ahí, ir a un lugar donde se sintiera segura,su mente a pesar de tanta confusión se ilumino y solo un lugar le apareció en la mente;LONDRES , su casa, su hogar, estar ahí,se sentiría segura y cuidada.

Salio rumbo hacia la recamara que compartía con su amiga Kimi y vio que las tres chicas sus amigas se quedaron dormidas quizas esperando su llegada,no hizo ruido al entrar,busco su mochila pequeña y vio que sus papeles importantes estaban ahí, su pasaporte,al comienzo de las vacaciones pensó que seria buena idea llevarlo por si le apetecia en cualquier momento ir a la casa de sus abuelos, entro rápidamente al baño y abrio la ducha, que bueno que sus amigas tenían el sueño pesado y no se daban cuenta que sucedía en la habitacion,salio completamente cambiada unos jeans y una camisa roja ( creo que se viste igual que MJ), tomo su mochila y bajo rumbo a la entrada principal de Neverland, por el teléfono de la habitación pidio de favor un chofer por que queria ir a la ciudad a comprar unas cosas, gracias a la orden que dio Michael que las cosas estaban a su disposición cuando ellas quisieran, no hubo problema alguno de que la llevaran a la ciudad, ya en ella,Aru iba llorando por el centro comercial donde estaba, pudo eludir al guardia que iba con ella por la salida de emergencia que estaba en los baños, y tomo un taxi rumbo al aeropuerto.

Mientras en Neverland había una tranquilidad demasiado inquietante en la casa, Michael no podía estar tranquilo, no pudo ir tras Aru, su mente no lo dejaba tranquilo, es mas su mente y su corazón luchaban,

Estaba intranquilo e igual con remordimiento en su mente y en su corazón, había dañado a un ángel con sus palabras, el no queria dañar a su princesa y fue lo que hizo,la daño. En esos momentos la chica estaba abordando un vuelo rumbo a Londres en el concord mientras mas se alejara de USA era mejor, mientras mas distancia pusiera entre él y ella seria lo correcto. Sus ojos salían lagrimas, ella sentía que no podía dejar de llorar, así subió al vuelo rumbo a su hogar.

En neverland Michael no había salido de su habitacion desde que su pequeña Aru salio corriendo de ella, el aroma de su chica persistía en toda la habitación, en su ropa, en su cama, en el cabello de él. Janeth intuía que algo había salido mal, así que fue a la habitación de su hermanito y toco suavemente la puerta -Mike hermanito,¿estas bien?- pregunto preocupada por él para solo obtener déjame en paz Janeth, quiero estar solo-con voz llena de tristeza-

Las chicas llevaban un rato despiertas y no veían a Aru chan por ninguna parte, cuando se encontraron con Janeth. Y les conto lo que sucedió al ir a la habitación de Mike, las chicas se dieron cuenta que faltaba la mochila pequeña de Aru, algo habia sucedido y ellas no sabían que había sido.

El avión iba aterrizando en la ciudad de Londres tres horas después de que tomo el vuelo en los Ángeles. Tomo un Taxi a la salida del aeropuerto y dio la dirección de su casa, al llegar a ella un hombre ya no permitió la entrada al taxi ya que no había sido requerido en esa direccion,pero al bajar la ventanilla la chica le dijo al empleado, Johan soy yo abre la puerta de inmediato. Él hombre de la entrada la reconoció de inmediato y le dijo: Srta. Connie, claro de inmediato. Abriendo el portón para permitir la entrada al automóvil.

Ya adentro de su casa, se entero que sus abuelos habían decidido ir en crucero por el Caribe ya que ella no iría en esas vacaciones, así que la casa estaría terriblemente sola ya que su primo Logan estaba en las sucursales de Irlanda y Edward andaría de vacaciones por Suiza con sus "amigos" de la Universidad, que ella bien sabia que eran sus amiguitas muy promiscuas. Los empleados se quedaron sorprendidos al verla llegar sin maletas y con aspecto demacrado en su rostro al parecer había llorado mucho. Así que decidieron llamar al joven Logan que era el que se encontraba más cercano a la ciudad de Londres. Logan Crouch era un joven de 31 años primo y protector de Aruma Constance Lenox Crouch, tomaba demasiado en serio el papel de primo, hermano de esa pequeña, sabía que ella no salía huyendo de las cosas, al menos que alguien la hubiera lastimado mucho, así que decidió ir rumbo a casa de sus abuelos. Al llegar al hogar de sus abuelos se dio cuenta que su Connie no era la misma chica de la primavera cuando fue atacada por ese desgraciado, ahora su primita tenía una mirada llena de tristeza en su mirada y en su corazón, y él no podía hacer nada para resolverlo y menos para sacar palabra alguna de ella. Lo mismo sucedía en el condado de Santa Barbara con Janeth hacia Michael, él no salía de la habitación, casi no comía, ahora sabía que su princesa se había ido y no sabía a qué lugar. Su corazón y su mente ya estaban en sincronía, él la amaba a ella, pero la había dejado ir por ser un idiota. Y las idioteces se pagan caras y él lo estaba pagando.

Los días pasaban lentamente y Michael no sabía dónde se encontraba su princesa había viajado a los dormitorios de la universidad de California, a su casa en Atlanta y parecía que se la había tragado la tierra, las chicas sospechaban a donde había ido pero no estaban cien por ciento seguras que se encontraba ahí. 20 días exactos pasaron, cuando un día por la mañana Aru por fin salió de su habitación en Londres, su primo Logan que se había quedado todos esos días ahí se alegro mucho.

Qué bueno que te levantaste por fin, Connie -le dijo Logan-¿vas a desayunar?

No, comeré algo fuera, y no quiero que me acompañes, Logan-le dijo la chica con voz firme-

La chica salió de la casa, donde ya un taxi la esperaba, subió apresuradamente con algo de temor en sus ojos, más bien temor era una mezcla extraña de sentimientos, durante esos veinte días, había llorado, gritado y roto fotos que tenía de Michael en esa habitación, pero aun así no lo podía dejar de amar, simplemente para ella él era su amor, irónico como la canción Todo mi amor eres tú. Pero para él no lo era ella. Un evento hizo que se comenzara a preocupar ella era muy exacta en sus ciclos menstruales y ahora llevaba un retraso de 5 días, y estaba angustiada, así que decidió ir a un laboratorio médico hacerse una prueba de embarazó.

Mientas en California las chicas hablaron con Michael diciéndole que quizás Aru se encontraría en Londres en casa de sus abuelos, que era un lugar importante para ella, sin más Mike tomo su jet privado para ir por su princesa para decirle que lo perdonara que la amaba a ella, que su confusión solo fue de mente mas no de corazón. En esos mismos instantes la chica recibía un sobre blanco con un resultado que cambiaría su vida para siempre y una sola palabra la haría dichosa: embarazo: POSITIVO.

Su corazón latió rápidamente al leer esa palabra tendría un bebé, un hijo de su Michael y comenzó a dar vueltas de feliicidad, un jet privado estaba aterrizando el aeropuerto internacional de Londres, del cual decencia por las escaleras un hombre de sombrero y cubre bocas negro de seda. Un auto elegante lo esperaba para llevarlo a la dirección indicada por las chicas, pero antes de ir a ese lugar, su corazón tuvo un presentimiento y le dijo al chofer: lléveme al Támesis por favor.-pronuncio esas palabras con amabilidad

Una chica delgada con un abrigo ligero color rojo estaba viendo con ojos tristes pero ilusionados el fluir del rio, era tan apacible y tranquilizador para sus sentimientos y emociones, no podía ser egoísta para con su bebé el no dejar lo conocer a su padre, y no quería ser egoísta con su Michael. Se pregunto si alguna vez fue suyo. El hombre del sombrero reconoció esa figura esbelta, el perfil de su rostro, lentamente te quito el cubre bocas y camino lentamente hacia donde se encontraba la chica, solo unos pasos lo separaban de ella y de volverla a abrazar y besar.

Cuando llego a donde se encontraba ella pronuncio unas palabras que contenían amor y cariño-una bella chica como tú no puede ver este precioso rio con ojos tan tristes- dijo Michael a la chica que volteo cuando reconoció esa voz.

No hubo necesidad de más palabras entre los dos, solo una sonrisa y el beso que sello ese momento, mientras él la estrechaba en sus brazos para no dejarla ir nunca más. Cuando se separaron Aru le dijo con una sonrisa en sus ojos y labios-pensaba hablarte el día de hoy, cariño, te tengo una noticia. Que se que te gustara. Vamos hacer papás. Él no podía creer lo que escuchaban en esos momentos, esa noticia siempre la quiso oír de la mujer que él amara y ahora estaba sucediendo con la chica más bella, dulce, tierna del mundo, la mujer a la que más amaba y amaría.

Quince días después se celebraba la boda entre Michael y Aru, claro que hubo contratiempos, el padre de ella no aprobó la boda, lo cual hizo que la chica se pusiera triste, pero sus abuelos estaban demasiado contentos que su pequeña Connie se casara con un hombre que la amara y mas que los fuera hacer bisabuelos tan pronto, la familia Jackson a excepción de Janeth y de Katherine declararon que ese matrimonio no le convenía a Michael. Los novios se encontraban realmente felices, un sacerdote oficio la misa en neverland que fue engalanado con rosas blancas y amarillas por el camino que conduciría a la novia hacia el altar donde un Mike vestido de blanco (jejje imagínenselo) esperaba su princesa con mucha ansiedad, al lado de Janeth y de Elizabeth su mejor amiga que ambas fungían el papel de padrino de la boda, el estaba temblando cuando la marcha nupcial comenzó a tocar sus primeros acordes, hizo su aparición la novia precedida de sus damas de honor sus mejores amigas,Kimi,Rosale y Gui,a pesar de que habían perdido el amor de Michael, querian mucho a su amiga y en su interior sabían que los dos eran el uno para el otro. realmente se veía bella, su vestido color perla con corte princesa de mangas cortas y su cabello levemente recogido le daban aspecto de una hermosa princesa salida de los cuentos de hadas. La ceremonia termino presentando a los Srs. Jackson ante la sociedad y ante el mundo. Con las palabras de él novio puedo besar a la novia, él se acerco suavemente a su esposa ya en esos momentos para darle un suave beso en sus labios el primero de muchos en su vida juntos.

Seis años después una pequeña niña de unos 4 o 5 años se acercaba a la cama que compartía un matrimonio donde la mujer de cabello negro ondulado dormía placenteramente abrazaba al hombre que aun estaba despierto leyendo unas partituras.

Papi no puedo dormir- dijo la pequeña que se parecía a los dos con cabello rubio heredado de su abuela con el color de ojos de su abuelo-tengo pesadillas. Termino haciendo un puchero.

Mi pequeña princesa no puede dormir-pregunto amorosamente el hombre haciendo al lado los papeles para ayudar a subir a su hija a la cama-dime ¿Qué te hizo despertar?

Un ogro-le dijo la niña en un leguaje que solo su padre comprendería- me acompañas a mi habitación. Papi- el hombre cargo a su princesa suavemente para llevarla su dormitorio, pero antes la niña pregunto-¿mami está cansada?, al cual su papito como ella le decía le dijo dulcemente-si el bebé la cansa y necesita dormir así que no la despertaremos.

La mujer despertó al sentir que su esposo no se encontraba con ella en la cama, así que fue al lugar donde sería más seguro que lo encontraría, a la habitación de su hija Paris, y si lo encontró ahí, con la niña en brazos mostrándole algo que ella reconoció de inmediato a pesar de que hace seis años que no lo veía su Diario. La niña quedo dormida rápidamente en los brazos de su padre y al salir este de la habitación encontró a su esposa frente la puerta sonriéndole

Vaya Sr. Jackson ¿con que usted tuvo todo este tiempo mi diario? Y dígame algo interesante-pregunto fingiendo enojo.

Si Sra. Jackson algo muy interesante, encontré el corazón de la mujer de mi vida- mientras terminaba de decir esto la beso como la primera vez en el porche hace seis años.

FIN. Termino este epilogo sigue otro final alternativo para que ustedes elijan el que más les guste los quiero mucho,

Cap. 27.- dulces tentaciones, amargas visiones, deliciosos finales parte 1.

Las chicas estaban heladas viendo como Michael se besaba con Lisa Marie, pero había una de ellas que le hervía la sangre de celos, una a la cual no iba dejar que le quitaran lo que más quería, si esa chica se llamaba Kimi.

No puedo permitir eso- dijo la castaña con enojo en la voz- ella no lo ama como yo, y sin más salió rápidamente de la habitación donde se encontraba con sus amigas para ir donde se encontraba Michael junto con Lisa Marie para interrumpir ese beso que le estaba causando celos enormes a ella. Sus pasos eran sumamente grandes no quería dejarlos ni un minuto más solos y menos que ella lo volviera a besar.

Kimi se fue acercando cada vez a donde se encontraba esa pareja, eso ella no lo permitiría, Michael iba hacer para ella, lo amaba y quería volverlo hacer feliz,le quería dar una familia tal y como se la merecía ese hombre de bellos ojos almendrados.

Hola mucho gusto- se presento Kimi- me llamo Kimi Alanois Sullivan Green. Y tu eres Lisa Marie. – la chica hablaba con tal desenvoltura y seguridad, que la joven Presley no supo que contestarle

Hola pequeña- la saludo Michael de una manera galante,solamente ella Lisa había visto utilizarlo con ella, los celos que sentía eran demasiado grandes para dejarlo pasar, había regresado para quedarse con él y eso es lo que haría ninguna niña de 20 años o un poco mas se lo robaría. Mientras que Kimi pensaba que ella no dejaría a esa mujer antipatica acercarse a su Mike más de lo que ya lo estaba.

Michael por su parte no sabia que hacer o como actuar, estaban ahí frente a él las dos mujeres a las cuales amaba, bueno a Kimi en ese momento la amaba, y a su Lisa ella era el amor de su vida, la mujer con quien deseo compartir todo, formar una familia. Y por otra parte estaba ahora se encontraba Kimi una bella chica que lo amaba, y se lo había desmostrado de mil maneras.

Bueno que les parece si pasamos un momento a la casa- dijo Michael azorado, la verdad era una situación embarazosa y difícil-


End file.
